You'd Tear This Canvas Skin Apart
by SirenVoice11
Summary: Blaine is at last embracing his second love - art. What he doesn't expect is for the living statue of David to walk into his art class in nothing but a silk robe... RATED M, for possible future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey all in fanfiction land! I'm new here, so I'm hoping ya'll aren't too harsh on lil' ol' me and my first Klaine fic. I've been shipping these two hard since the moment I found out my man, Mr. Criss, was going to be on Glee, and now that they're together, I just had to have them get into even more shenanigans in my head. I literally came up with this idea as I was lying in bed about to fall asleep and I bolted upright, grabbed my computer, and went at it. I have some ideas for future chapters, but I'll only write/publish them if you lovely people want me to. So reviews would be SPLENDIFEROUS. :) (And how appropriate that at this exact moment, Darren's version of "Belle" comes on my iTunes shuffle... *sigh of contentment*)**

**Now onto the story...**

Blaine Anderson was a verifiable Renaissance man. Not only was he the lead singer of the Warblers and in the top academic standing of his junior class at Dalton, or play six different instruments and write his own music, but he was also an artist. And like everything else he decided to put his mind to, he was a damn good one at that.

His love of art had begun the summer before starting at Dalton, when he and his parents visited Italy. He had grown up speaking the language, thanks to his Italian mother, and his parents felt that he was ready to fully appreciate the beauty and splendor of his heritage. He was awed by everything about the place – the people, the love of life, the food (oh God, the _food)_, and the music of course, but what he loved most was the art. He could remember the sounds of the excitable tourists falling away as he entered the main hall of the _Accademia _gallery in Florence, his feet floating toward one of the most famous statues ever rendered by man, Michelangelo's _David_. Yes, the form of a 19-foot tall, beautiful, and totally nude man was enough to excite his teenage self, but after the initial tingle of arousal, his eyes scanned the work in an appreciation of technique and detail. He had brought a small sketchpad with him, at the suggestion of his friend Wes, though he had never drawn before. Blaine couldn't decide what he wanted to draw first but found that he could not help but admire the statue's slightly disproportionately large hands and, settling himself at one of the benches scattered in the gallery, he began to draw. His brow furrowed in concentration under his long, unruly mop of dark curls and his tongue poked out of his teeth as he sketched every dimple and vein and crack in the ancient marble.

By the end of the Andersons' three weeks in Italy, Blaine had bought two more sketchbooks and had filled them with drawings of the Vatican's dome, the crumbling façade of the Colosseum, the rolling hills outside of Assisi, and every other breathtaking sight that stole his heart. His newfound talent did not go unnoticed by his parents either, who encouraged their son to keep up his hobby even after returning to Ohio.

He had intended on taking some art classes after enrolling at Dalton but found that his desire to draw was overtaken by his first love of music. It was no surprise that Blaine became the first freshman ever allowed into the Warblers and his talent quickly led to a unanimous vote to make him the soloist. It wasn't until junior year when Blaine was reacquainted with his passion for drawing and, as luck would have it, he had an extra class period that he had decided to fill with an intermediate art class. He contemplated taking the advanced course, but his own harsh self-criticism felt that he needed some sprucing up before opting for the tougher class. Also, much of the focus of the intermediate class was sketching the human form, Blaine's favorite subject.

Two months into the semester, Blaine's art teacher, Ms. Dubois, had announced that she would be bringing in a model to pose for them as they tried their hands at sketching human forms. Blaine couldn't be more thrilled and made a point of arriving in the circular art room 15 minutes before his classmates so he could claim a seat in the front row, closest to where the model would be. He had decided to use charcoal and arranged the carbon pieces by depth of color on his easel. At last his classmates and teacher had arrived.

"Alright, boys," Ms. Dubois began, "today is our model day. I ask that you be respectful to our model and to take this as a true learning experience."

Blaine looked around at his classmates, some of whom were wearing slight smirks, no doubt giddy at the prospect of getting to stare at a nude woman for an hour without so much as a rap on the knuckles. But what Blaine did not expect was that their model was actually a young man, perhaps the same age as Blaine, who floated into the room with nothing on but a silk robe. Blaine's breath hitched as he watched the model climb onto the raised platform where he would be posing, and took him in like a drug – his immaculately coiffed chestnut hair, his perfectly sculpted cheekbones and jaw line, and his crystalline, aquamarine eyes. _Oh those eyes_, Blaine thought, as he gripped at the sides of his easel, his knuckles turning white. His heartbeat was deafening in his ears but he was able to catch Ms. Dubois' presenting of the model's name: Kurt Hummel. Oh, what an angel this Kurt Hummel was. He had almost forgotten why this miracle of a man was here when Kurt removed the robe, letting it slip to the floor with a flutter. The light pouring in from the windows cast a glow on Kurt's porcelain skin, giving the illusion that it was sparkling. A slight rosy tint flushed his chest, perhaps out of nervousness, and rose up his neck to his face in the most flattering way. Unbeknownst to himself, Blaine let out a soft moan as his eyes drank in Kurt's naked body, his toned chest rising and falling with hitched breath.

"Blaine, are you alright?" Ms. Dubois asked suddenly, and Blaine snapped his eyes away from Kurt to look at his teacher. "Umm, yes, erm, I'm fine," he stammered, his eyes floating back to Kurt. He didn't expect to have those twinkling orbs staring back at him. As though his eyes had caught on fire, Blaine dropped his gaze to his blank easel, and he reached for a piece of charcoal, his hand shaking as he raised it to the paper. _Get it together, Anderson_, he thought desperately, and began to make a few tentative strokes of the charcoal. He began with a general outline of Kurt's body but after a few minutes was ready to rip the sheet in front of him into confetti and quit. How in the name of Bowie was he supposed to capture Kurt's perfection on paper? Not even a photograph could do this man justice! Heaving a sigh, he resigned himself back to his work, and continued sketching.

In an effort not to become _too_ excited, Blaine had decided to look at Kurt's body as a whole, and not focus too long on any single body part until necessary. Deciding the outline was as good as he could make it considering the flawlessness of the model, Blaine took a deep breath before sweeping his eyes over the details of Kurt's body, bit by bit. He started at his feet, and followed up his strong and flexed calves that curved gracefully up to his white thighs. He must be a dancer, Blaine thought, his breathing low and heavy as he continued to gaze at Kurt in awe. Once his eyes finally caught on Kurt's cock, which hung beneath soft curls of hair, it took everything Blaine had not to pass out from the force of his sudden arousal. It felt like every ounce of blood in Blaine's body was draining directly into his crotch and he felt light-headed but he could not tear his eyes away. He let out another small groan as he shifted in his stool, adjusting his smock to cover the now-obvious issue going on his trousers.

His eyes continued searching Kurt's body, now roving over the toned softness of his torso and chest, still slightly pink against the smooth whiteness of his skin. His arms were just as toned and his hands lay gracefully at his sides, very reminiscent of _David_, with his long and softly pointed fingers. Blaine's brain flashed quickly with an image of taking those same fingers into his mouth one by one…

At last Blaine reached his face, following the pink hue up Kurt's neck. His jaw looked cut from marble and Blaine smiled when he noticed the slight and adorable dimple in his chin. He always had a thing for dimpled chins. His nose was straight, reminding him of the many Renaissance paintings and sculptures he remembered from his Italy trip, and his cheekbones were chiseled perfectly. He saved Kurt's incredible eyes for last, those glowing blue-green orbs that shone with an otherworldly brightness. Blaine couldn't remember ever seeing something so beautiful as those eyes, as that man before him.

All too soon, Ms. Dubois made her way back to the front of the class to announce that their session was over for the day and that their model would be returning in the next class period so they could finish up their sketches. Blaine watched as Kurt bent down to pick up his robe, imagining his hands following the curve of his ass. Ms. Dubois shook Kurt's hand and thanked him again and he smiled out at the class, most of whom weren't paying attention, save for one curly-haired man. Blaine began gathering his things and knew that he would not be able to sleep that night or any other, without getting to talk to Kurt. He was haunting. At last Blaine found something he was terrible at: asking someone out, particularly someone as magnificent as Kurt. He finally tore his eyes away from him and got up to leave, his heart fluttering as the silk of Kurt's robe brushed against his arm as he hurried past him out the door. But what Blaine didn't realize was that someone else would be having trouble sleeping that night as well, as the image of soft black curls, gentle green-hazel eyes, and a full, pink mouth was now permanently etched behind those twinkling blue orbs…

**P.S. Bonus points to those who know what the title references... :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey all! Okay, so first of all, HOLY CRAP! Thank you sooo much for all your reviews and subs and everything! I was absolutely SHOCKED and totally humbled at the response. Ya'll made me blush! ;D Mille grazie, cari lettori! **

**I tried to get a new chapter written and up ASAP but I had an insane weekend, which included me presenting research I've been working on independently for the past two years at a psych conference at my college, getting inducted into an honors society for psych majors, and singing at a vocal competition/festival. Yes, I'm only _slightly_ an overachiever... lol! **

**I'm not really sure how I feel about this chapter. A lot of people seemed to want to know how Kurt got into modeling/posing so I gave a lot of back story. No worries, though, I have plans for our gorgeous duo. A lot of my inspiration comes from my own plans if I ever had Darren Criss to myself...RWAR. ;)**

**I had another flash of brilliance the other day for my final chapter. It's gonna be gooooood. At least, I hope it will be! Anywho, I hope you enjoy chapter 2 and as always, reviews would be fantastical! 3**

KURT'S POV

_No one's ever looked at me like that before_.

Kurt's mind raced as he replayed events from the day over and over. He could not shake the image of that curly-haired god staring up at him from behind his easel, and the way he could almost feel the touch of his gaze upon his skin.

He had been slightly terrified of posing nude, particularly when he learned that he was going to Dalton, the all-boys prep school across town. He agreed to be the model that day at the insistence of his old art teacher, Ms. Dubois, who was now teaching at Dalton. Kurt had become very close to her in his time at McKinley before joining the Glee Club. She was the first person he came out to and she helped him realize the beauty of the world and, ultimately, of himself, through the eyes of an artist.

She left to open her own studio at the start of Kurt's sophomore year, and though it killed him not to have her there everyday to confide in and be his mentor, they had kept in touch, with Kurt often dropping in on some of her sketching classes, and trying his hand at painting. "Stick to singing, kid," she would tease him. He would feign a hurt expression before laughing and hugging her.

He had just joined the new Glee Club and was feeling a lot more comfortable in his own skin, though he had yet to come out to anyone else. He was afraid of rejection, of being thought of as ugly, though he knew he was anything but. He needed to find the confidence he knew he possessed and express it to the world. But how?

"Well, hello, my little Hummel doll," Ms. Dubois greeted him as he walked into her studio. "What brings you here today? You usually visit me on a Friday," she said as he seated himself on the stool reserved for the models.

"I wanted to ask a favor of you," he began, fiddling with his fingers nervously. She dipped her head so she could look at his face and found that he was slightly pink.

"What is it, Kurt? What do you need?" She asked, placing her hand on his shoulder, clearly concerned.

"Well, umm, I was wondering," he stammered, "I was wondering if you'd let me…model for one of your classes," he finished, looking up at her through his long lashes.

He knew that if could feel comfortable being total nude around complete strangers, he could be naked, so to speak, about his true self to everyone in his life, especially his dad who still didn't know his son was gay. Sure, the thought of standing in his skivvies in front of his teacher's art students wasn't totally appealing, but if could do that, he could do anything, he told himself.

"I have to say, Kurt, I wasn't expecting that," she began, and his face fell a bit. She continued, "I'd be lying if I said I never considered you as a model, but you're underage. You'd need permission from your dad," she said sadly, and he stared back at her knowingly. He had anticipated this and so had spent the last week perfecting his father's signature. He felt horrible lying to his dad but he knew he'd never approve of his son's posing nude for an art class and Kurt wasn't ready to tell his dad why he needed to do it. He just needed to. He pulled out a sheet of paper from his messenger bag.

"I've already asked him," Kurt said, watching her unfold the sheet. She glanced at it and he watched her as she reread Burt's supposed permission a few times before deciding it was legitimate.

"Well, I suppose that'd be okay, then," she said with a smile. She looked at him with her head tilted, studying him. He was aware of this look from her.

"Why this enthusiasm to pose all of a sudden, Kurt?" she asked, genuinely surprised. He took a breath.

"You're the only person who knows I'm gay," he started. "I just want to feel comfortable in my own skin. I know I'm a beautiful person and want other people to be able to see that." He lowered his head and looked down at the floor. Smiling softly, Ms. Dubois approached him and placed her hand under his chin, lifting his head to look at her.

"They already do, Kurt. They already do."

After the third time posing at Ms. Dubois' studio, Kurt's nervousness was all but completely gone. He thought of himself as a muse for those budding artists, imagining living back in Renaissance Italy, when art and beauty flourished as they never had before. He'd even begun to work out a little extra, toning up his body a bit. He had since come out to Mercedes and his father, but he continued to hide the fact that he was posing naked in front of strangers, knowing full well that if Burt knew, he'd have a coronary. But he couldn't stop; he'd actually come to enjoy modeling. He loved seeing how artists saw him, how they captured him on canvas. And he didn't always pose nude. He just couldn't deny that he liked the feeling of feeling beautiful.

He continued to pose in Ms. Dubois' classes throughout his sophomore year. At the start of junior year, he got a call from his teacher telling him that she'd taken a second job teaching art at a place called Dalton Academy, an all-boys school across town, so she wouldn't always be at her studio. He thought nothing of it until she asked if he would be willing to pose for an intermediate sketching class at the school. For the first time in a long time, he was nervous. He didn't know how teenage boys would feel about staring at him for an hour, but he reluctantly agreed.

That day, he walked into Dalton, in awe of opulence of the place. He found the uniforms charming, and was surprised but pleased when he received nothing but smiles and welcoming nods as people passed him in the halls. Following the directions given to him but a friendly student, he continued to the art building and slipped into a bathroom, stripping out of his clothes and into his wine-colored silk robe. He shot Ms. Dubois a text letting her know he was there and she promptly went out to meet him, leading him back to her class. He took a deep, calming breath and followed her inside, sweeping his eyes around the room but not focusing on anyone until…

He was stunning. He was in the front row, his shirtsleeves rolled up and his curls that had unstuck from their gel falling slightly into golden amber/green eyes, eyes that glistened like priceless emeralds. He was biting on his bottom lip, making his already plump, kissable lips even more red and swollen, and Kurt felt his body tingle. Kurt could feel this boy's eyes on him, and while this would usually make him uncomfortable, he wanted him to look, to find him beautiful. He climbed onto the platform, trying to ignore the godly man sitting in front of him and listen to Ms. Dubois' short but familiar lecture on drawing human forms. Finally she turned to him, and with one quick look to the curly-haired man, he let his robe fall to the floor. His body immediately felt like it had gone up in flames, like it had when he first started modeling. But this wasn't out of modesty or nervousness; it was at the strange but sudden shiver of arousal he could feel growing in the pit of his stomach as he glanced at the man in the front row. Kurt was just as fascinated by him and he seemed to be of Kurt and he was sure he heard the man moan softly as he looked at him, a fact that made Kurt's body flush even more.

"Blaine, are you alright?" Ms. Dubois asked and Kurt thrilled that it was the curly haired boy who blushed and answered, flustered.

_Blaine. His name is Blaine._

Kurt's heartbeat seemed to be repeating his name over and over with each pump. Bl-aine. Thump thump. Bl-aine. He met Blaine's gaze and smiled softly when Blaine realized he'd been caught staring and promptly hid behind his canvas.

Kurt couldn't help but notice how Blaine studied his body. It wasn't lustful or creepy. It was in awe and adoration. It made Kurt feel as though Blaine was staring deep inside him, seeing every fear, hope, dream, and desire. Kurt was struck with just how much he wanted to share these things with this stranger.

The hour seemed to pass in a blur. At Ms. Dubois' announcement of the end of class, he put his robe back on and shook her hand, a little ritual they had developed after each of his modeling sessions. He watched Blaine gather his things quickly and took a deep breath as he swept past him on his way to the door. Their eyes met for a flash before Blaine had turned into the hallway and Kurt let out his breath, feeling as though he'd been hit by a train.

He knew he needed to see Blaine again. The urgency of his brain seemed completely insane but Kurt couldn't shake it. His life and heart depended on it. On those eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: You all continue to blow me away with your support and response to my story. Honestly, truly and deeply, thank you so much! **

**And this chapter would've been up last night had I been able to sign in at all. Was I the only one having an issue? Anywho, things are cookin' now between our gorgeous duo! And, I wrote the first of the smutties last night (which I'm quite proud of!) but it'll probably take another chapter or so before they get to that point. Can't just rush into these things, you know! **

**The creative juices are certainly flowing as I hit the mother load last night, so to speak, with Darren Criss covers on youtube, including him singing "Let It Be" by The Beatles (my favorite band of all time) and "I Left My Heart in San Francisco," the ode that all San Franciscans (yet another thing Darren and I have in common ;) ) learn and feel straight out of the womb. Man, he's come a long way since I first discovered him 3 years ago in my cousin's high school yearbook... **

**Oh, and yes, I am Italian and if you have any questions on what the Italian means (as I'm going to be u****sing it throughout my story), just message me and I'll translate. Yeah, Darren speaks Italian, too. I swear, he'll be the death of me... **

**Anywho, I'm rambling. Sorry. ENJOY! (and comment... :D )**

"_Io avrei, tu avresti, lui/lei avrebbe, noi avremmo, voi avreste, loro avrebbero. Ripeti, per favore."_

Blaine was tutoring a freshman student in Italian, like he did every Wednesday afternoon, but couldn't really focus on conjugations of the conditional tense, particularly when he had Kurt Hummel on the brain. Since the moment Kurt walked into his art class last week, Blaine had become a wreck. He could not give his attention to anything without being reminded of Kurt. The powder blue of the sky that peeked out from behind the morning Ohio fog: Kurt. The smell of the cinnamon cookies the Dalton dining hall was famous for and that made Blaine's mouth water: Kurt. The way the fabric of his favorite t-shirt brushed against his arms pleasantly as he pulled it on: Kurt. The coolness of his pillow as he laid his head down at the end of the day: Kurt. He was all Blaine could think about.

But more than anything, Blaine could not forget the magnificence of those glowing, water-colored orbs. His fixation on that man's eyes was bordering the obsessive but he could not tear his mind away from the image of him. He had spent hours one night mixing paint colors, trying to recreate that color, but no matter how many combinations he tried, none came anywhere close. The possibility that his subconscious had invented Kurt's flawlessness had crossed his head a few times, and though Blaine was an artist, he knew that even his imagination could not create something so perfect. Though he hated how his sketch had turned out, he found that any moment he had alone, he'd stare at it, following his (according to himself) unskilled strokes that attempted to capture the beauty of Kurt's fit but soft body.

Blaine had relived the instant he first laid his eyes on Kurt, his brain embellishing the moment with slow motions, soft and romantic lighting, and an instrumental version of The Beatles' "If I Fell," as Kurt swept into the room in his silk robe. It was beginning to scare Blaine how strongly he had reacted to his presence in his art class and the thought of never seeing him again was causing him significant emotional distress. Then he reminded himself that Kurt would be at his next art class so they could finish their sketches. Blaine had decided that he would introduce himself to Kurt, though he had absolutely no idea how to go about doing that in a way that did not make him come off as an inarticulate, bumbling fool. The gesture was usually so brainlessly simple: "Hello, I'm Blaine. It's a pleasure to meet you." But not in regard to his muse.

Blaine swept his eyes automatically over the Italian assignment in front of him, much of which was incorrect. He didn't even have the zeal to correct this boy's abysmal pronunciation of the language he loved so much; he just couldn't bring himself to care about anything that wasn't Kurt.

"_Abbiamo finito per oggi. Buon lavoro. Ci vedremo la settimana prossima."_ He sent the freshman on his way and heaved a great sigh before letting his head fall with a resounding thud on the mahogany table.

_You're losing it, Anderson_, he scolded himself, rubbing his sore forehead fervently and letting out a frustrated groan.

* * *

Kurt waited in nervous excitement outside Dalton's art room, his burgundy robe wrapped tightly around him. A week had passed since the last time he'd been here and he had dreamed of Blaine, his curly-haired Michelangelo every night since. He missed his amber-green eyes staring back into his aquamarine ones, and the way Blaine blushed when he snapped out of his trance and realized that Kurt knew he was looking at him. Kurt peered into the small window on the door, and immediately saw Blaine in the same seat in the front row, his knee bouncing up and down in what Kurt hoped was anticipation. Kurt stepped back as Ms. Dubois swung the door open and waved him in with a smile. Taking a breath, Kurt walked in, his body flushing beneath the silk as he immediately felt Blaine's eyes on him. Climbing onto the platform, he flashed Blaine a small smile and peered at him through his long lashes before untying the robe.

Blaine let out the breath he'd been holding as Kurt's robe fluttered to the floor. _My God, he's absolutely stunning_, Blaine thought, his body heating up. He had decided that he needed to get Kurt's attention today, as he didn't know if he'd ever get another chance after the final class bell rang. Part of his plan included keeping some semblance of cool and actually finishing his sketch. He had reminded himself that had Michelangelo fixated on his model rather than carve into that giant slab of marble, the _David_ would never have been made and then where would art be? With each stroke of his hand on the canvas, he peered up at Kurt, following every curve of his skin, and copying it perfectly in his mind before transferring it to the paper. He was creating a mental sketch of Kurt too.

Kurt was fascinated watching Blaine draw him. He noticed how his eyes flicked from his canvas to Kurt's body to the canvas again, and how his tongue poked out of his mouth as he continued to draw. He fought back a giggle when Blaine swept a finger along his face, leaving a black charcoal stain on the bridge of nose. His hearing seemed to be heightened as well as he could hear Blaine softly singing to himself:

_You're a dungeon but you're made of glass._

_Your prisoners have no idea they're trapped._

'_Cause you look so beautiful inside,_

_it makes us feel like we're alive,_

_but Lord knows we'll never survive your walls…_

Kurt wasn't surprised that his voice was absolutely beautiful. Could Blaine be singing about him? Kurt sure hoped that was the case. Blaine was adorable and stunning and perfect and… Kurt knew absolutely nothing about this man, other than the fact that he was an artist, though he didn't even know if he was a good one or not. But he knew one thing: he was falling in love with him.

Checking the watch on her wrist, Ms. Dubois stepped in front of the class.

"Alright, boys. Time's up. Finish up the final touches of your sketches. You have two days to perfect them how you want them, and then I want them due on Friday." The class gathered their things and started filing out, and Kurt slipped his robe back on, taking more time than necessary. He was trying to draw out time as much as possible, knowing that he'd probably never get to see Blaine again. Should he say something to him? But what? He wasn't even sure Blaine was gay, though by the way Blaine gazed at him, it seemed clear that he was.

Blaine was also stalling for time, putting his charcoal and supplies away with much more time and care than was needed. His heart was beating furiously, nervous that Kurt would find him forward or creepy or would refuse him. But he had to try. Grabbing his things, he waved a goodbye to his art teacher and walked towards the door, his eyes falling on Kurt as he slipped his hand into his pocket. Kurt held his gaze and smiled, searching for something to say but could not bring any sound from his throat. Returning his smile, Blaine stopped and Kurt's heart swelled. Then Blaine swept past him and out the door around the corner, leaving Kurt breathless and confused.

Kurt was devastated. He was certain that Blaine was about to say something to him and then he just walked away. He felt tears welling in his eyes and he dropped his gaze the floor, not wanting Ms. Dubois to notice him crying. _How could you be so stupid, Kurt?_ He thought sadly. That's when his eyes fell upon a sheet of paper folded up on the floor at the foot of his stool, and, checking to see that Ms. Dubois was distracted, he picked it up and unfolded it.

_To my Muse— _

"_Beauty is simply reality seen with the eyes of love." _

_Please meet me in the rose garden behind the art building in one hour. _

_-Michelangelo _


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Lookie lookie, a new update for you already! And it's the longest one yet! Wahoo! I was so happy with my last chapter that I needed to write some more, as now I'm as excited about where my boys are headed as you all! I got a few less reviews than I expected for said last chapter but that may be because this site was being evil all weekend. But anyways. Here's chapter 4. PLEASE review and tell me what you think as reading what you have to say really does brighten up my day! **

**Oh, and because I've noticed that I mention him in every Author's Note I've written: Darren Criss. That is all. **

**;)**

Kurt read and reread the note what felt like a million times before his brain screamed, "Get dressed and go to the garden, you lunatic!" and without so much as a "See you later" to Ms. Dubois, he grabbed his clothes, ran to the bathroom to throw them on and fix his hair, and find his way to the garden, only to realize that all of this took only twenty minutes to complete. He still had some time and he didn't want to wait outside in the garden, not knowing if that was going to spoil whatever was planned. Huffing impatiently, he headed back to the art room to talk to his mentor.

"Jeez, Kurt, I hope the fire's out," she said as he walked back into the empty classroom.

"I'm sorry I ran out before. It's just that, well…" he blushed and stammered. He didn't really know how to start this conversation and though he knew he could tell her anything, she was Blaine's teacher and a part of him wanted to keep what was going on between he and her student a secret. She tilted her head and looked at him in that familiar, quizzical way and gestured for him to sit at, perhaps not coincidentally, the same stool that Blaine had occupied during class. This did not go unnoticed by Kurt who stalled for a second, as though at some sort of sacred altar, before sitting down.

"Does this have something to do with a certain student of mine?" Ms. Dubois broke the silence suddenly, glancing at Kurt with a kind but slightly amused grin. Kurt's eyes went wide for a moment before letting out a breath and nodding once.

"How did you know?" Kurt asked, his fingers brushing along the edges of the wooden easel where Blaine's sketch of him had been.

"How could anyone _not_ know? Even a blind man could've noticed the intensity with which you both stared at each other during the whole class. At least Blaine had the excuse that his unwavering focus was because he was studying his model for strictly art-related purposes," she added with a raised eyebrow.

"Am I being too rash? I don't even know anything about him," Kurt mumbled, and she placed a loving hand on top of his.

"Look, Kurt, Blaine is one of my best students. He's always enthusiastic about learning new techniques and trying out new mediums. But I've never seen him look as passionate about anything as he did when you walked into the room today. Do you know he was here a good 20 minutes before class started just so he could make sure he'd have that seat?" She asked, pointing to the very stool that Kurt was sitting on.

"Really?" He squeezed his thigh gently, feeling Blaine's note in his pocket.

"Really. And I know you. I know that once you set your mind to something, you go for it, never settling for the word 'no'. Just go talk to him," she reassured him. Smiling, he pulled the sheet of paper out of his pocket and handed it to her, his heartbeat loud in his ears as she read it over. He grinned as her eyes got wide and she let out a quiet squeal of excitement.

"He dropped it at my feet before leaving," Kurt said, taking the note back from her and slipping it back into his pocket.

"Well," she said getting up from her stool and glancing at her watch, "it's been almost an hour."

Kurt shot up off the stool, almost knocking it over, and closed the gap between he and his teacher, throwing his arms around her.

"Thank you," he whispered. He knew those two words were nowhere near significant enough to make up for everything she had done for him over the years but he'd make it up to her one day. Pulling away, she held his shoulders and smiled.

"Go on, Muse," she said, nudging him out the door and pointing him in the direction of the garden.

* * *

The sun was low, casting golden shadows on the art building's hallway. Kurt's pace shifted from a resolute march to a terrified tiptoe to a calming walk as his eyes were focused solely on the door that led into the garden. Reaching it, he took a deep breath, his body tingling with anticipation of what awaited him outside. Pushing the door open, he closed his eyes and stepped out, his other senses immediately heightened. The powerful smell of hundreds of roses met his nostrils and he inhaled deeply, his eyes still closed. He heard nothing but the soft rustling of thorns scraping against leaves as a light wind blew through the garden and he allowed himself to open his eyes. He gasped at the magnificence of the place and of the colors that surrounded him. Gold, crimson, blush pink, and every color in between saturated the small patch of land and he glanced around, looking for any sign of Blaine. He was alone.

Stepping further into the garden, he turned a corner and saw an easel propped up at the end of the pebbled path that was lined with rose bushes and continued toward it, the whole time looking around for his curly-haired dream. Approaching the easel, he stepped around to face the front of it and was met with the most beautiful sketch he'd ever seen.

It was of him. He could tell it was him by the way the person in the sketch was standing, the same stance Kurt always took when he modeled, though he'd never seen himself look so striking. He noticed that the extreme angles of his hipbones that he hated were much softer, and his arms that he believed were too long looked perfectly proportional to the rest of his body. His nose that he thought was too flat and wide at the tip was straight and every part of him looked beautiful. He reached his hand out and followed the lines of the artist, careful not to smudge the charcoal.

Suddenly, he felt a gentle hand touch his arm and he turned slowly.

There he was. Kurt felt his breath leave him as he gazed into Blaine's eyes, those eyes he would never ever be able to erase from his memory. He was close enough now that he could see tiny flecks of gold around the pupil, making Blaine's eyes look like they were sparkling against the setting sun. Almost unconsciously, Kurt raised a hand to Blaine's face brushing that one stray curl that fell into his eyes away and Blaine responded by sliding his palm along Kurt's cheek. The sweet smell of the garden was suddenly intensified, intoxicating them both, and Kurt opened his mouth to speak.

"I-," he began but was silenced abruptly as Blaine's mouth pressed oh-so gently on his, coaxing a sigh from deep within him. For a split second, Kurt's brain toyed with the idea of backing away from Blaine's sudden kiss but he knew he needed this. They both did. Blaine's other hand found Kurt's opposite cheek, holding him softly as their lips continued to move against each other. Kurt lifted his hands and tangled them into Blaine's curls, noting that, yes, they were as soft as they looked. They both felt the desire and adoration they had for each other as their kiss deepened, Blaine nibbling gently at Kurt's bottom lip. After what seemed like both an eternity and a millisecond, they pulled apart, both boys breathing heavily as though their very souls had just been sucked out of their bodies and into each other's.

"Wow," Blaine breathed, his hands still cupping Kurt's face. Kurt was still struggling to find anything to say as his brain had gone into full meltdown mode so he just smiled and nodded. They gazed into each other's eyes for a minute, both content to stay completely still in that moment, their minds racing with thoughts of each other. As though waking up from a deep sleep, Kurt stepped back and sat down on a stone bench, his eyes inviting Blaine to follow him.

"I'm Kurt," he introduced himself, feeling slightly ridiculous. _Isn't this something you're supposed to do before you passionately kiss someone?_ He thought.

"Michelangelo," Blaine teased and he laughed as Kurt playfully rolled his eyes.

"Blaine," Kurt began, and Blaine's heart jumped into his throat. The sound of his name coming from that mouth, from those lips he had just kissed, was the most beautiful thing he'd ever heard. Kurt's verbal backup seemed to clear as he spoke quickly and frantically.

"I feel like a crazy person. I've never been this affected by anyone before. Please don't find this forward, though how else can you take it, but I have not been able to get you out of my head since I saw you last week. I've been modeling for a while and it's usually no big deal but I don't know, when I saw you, with your gorgeous eyes, and your curly hair, and your perfect mouth, and everything, I felt so warm. I know nothing about you and now you probably think I'm rambling and—" Yes, Kurt was rambling but Blaine found it to be the most adorable thing ever. He stopped the flow of words with his mouth once more, Kurt taken by surprise before melting into Blaine's mouth. _Oh, I can definitely get used to this_, both of them thought clutching at each other. Pulling away, Blaine caressed Kurt's face and took a deep breath.

"Oh, Kurt, I was terrified that today would be the last time I'd ever get to see you. You've been haunting me since you first came to my art class. I've seen my fair share of 'beautiful' things, works of art, but never have I seen something so flawless as you."

Kurt sucked in a breath, unbelieving that this was really happening, that he was finally talking to Blaine, kissing Blaine, and hearing how much he had affected him. Kurt placed a soft kiss to Blaine's forehead, Blaine closing his eyes and letting out a sigh. He knew he'd have to wake up from this at some point, but wanted to take advantage of every second with Kurt.

The sun had all but completely set and the wind was beginning to get a little colder. Kurt shivered slightly and Blaine wrapped his arms around him, rubbing his hands over Kurt's to warm them up.

"You're cold. Let's go inside," Blaine offered, getting up. He felt Kurt resist his movement and sat back down, his arms still wrapped around him.

"No, let's stay out here a little longer. It's beautiful," Kurt whispered.

"Yes, you are," Blaine said with a grin and Kurt giggled as Blaine's face turned scarlet as he realized what he'd said.

"Oh God, that was so corny," Blaine groaned, burying his face into Kurt's shoulder which was now shaking with laughter.

"Blaine, shall I remind you how you got me to meet you here in the first place?" Kurt said lightly, gesturing to the easel.

"It was too much, wasn't it?" Blaine asked into Kurt's arm, still embarrassed. Kurt felt his heart swell with love for the boy. He moved his shoulder and nudged Blaine's skin with a finger, coaxing him to look into his eyes. Bending, Kurt placed a gentle kiss to his lips.

"A bit dramatic, yes, but I live for theatrics. It was perfect."

They spent another hour in the garden, which had suddenly been illuminated by hundreds of tiny lights that had been placed in the rose bushes some months ago, getting to know each other, sharing their pasts, presents, and futures. Blaine shivered with anticipation when he learned that Kurt sang and Kurt's blood rose to various areas of his body when Blaine told him he spoke Italian. It was no surprise that the words, "Me too!" were repeated several times throughout their conversation and by the time they left the garden and Blaine was walking Kurt through the Dalton campus and back to Kurt's car, both boys were convinced they had found "the one." Despite the incredibly fast pace of their relationship, when it came time to say goodbye, both struggled with saying the words they knew they felt. _I love you_. They knew it was too fast, too soon, as they had only really known each other for an hour, but as Blaine pressed his lips on Kurt's before watching him get in his car and drive off, both knew they'd being seeing more of each other. The artist had found his muse, and both had found true beauty in each other. This was it.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So I just want to apologize that this chapter is so damn short. I felt bad for leaving you all hanging these last coupla' days and so I decided to split my next chapter up. Although now I'm just leaving you all hanging again, which I've noticed is becoming my trademark of sorts. Man, how do you all put up with me? ;) I'm officially on break from school this whole week though, so the next chapter or two will be written and up at some point this week, I promise. I'm just in major brain/creativity freeze mode right now. I have ideas for the bigger things going on but it's the transitions to those bigger plots that I'm having mental blocks on (hence this so-called "chapter"). I am definitely open to any and all suggestions of where you'd like to see my boys go. And who knows? If I like your ideas/they fit with what I've got going, then I might use them! So please, review and comment! **

**And on a completely unrelated note, does anyone else find themselves moaning every time Darren sings the word "sugar" at the beginning of "Do You Think I'm Sexy"? I can't explain it, but they way he sings that one word, my body starts flailing and I squeal. It's like the hottest thing I've ever heard. I mean, the whole song is sexy but that one part is just like, WAAAAAAAAAAAAA. Again, I say, that boy will be the death of me. **

**Enjoy! **

Over the next week, both Kurt and Blaine's evenings were devoted to hours-long phone conversations with each other, all of which were spent talking about anything and everything. Blaine lamented that he couldn't draw anything else now that Kurt wasn't modeling at Dalton anymore and Kurt complained that since their meeting in the garden, his lips had begun puckering of their own accord, a symptom of his self-diagnosed "Blaine withdrawal." To say that Blaine and Kurt were in the "honeymoon stage" of their not-yet relationship was the understatement of the year. Both felt like they had suddenly been thrust into the plot of a modern-day adaptation of a Shakespeare play, and while this would have usually been cause for mock-gagging and eye-rolling, they now could not help but swoon at the thought of each other.

Both boys had felt like it had been ages since their dramatic, albeit romantic rendezvous in Dalton's rose-garden and to say that they missed each other was no where near appropriate to fully describe what they had been feeling.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked during one of their few but comfortable, reflective silences.

"Hmm?"

"I was wondering, umm, well," he stammered. "Would you do me the honor of going on a date with me this Friday evening?" Blaine breathed, surprised that finally asking this question was making him much more nervous that he expected to be despite the fact that he was certain he was already in love with Kurt.

Hours away in Lima, Kurt's heart pounded as Blaine's question echoed in his silent bedroom. He reminded himself to withhold from squealing in his excitement and instead grinned into the receiver.

"Oh, Blaine, I would be absolutely delighted!" He heard Blaine chuckle on the other line.

"We are seriously our own chick flick, you realize this, right?" Blaine said in between laughs, giddy that Kurt had agreed to go out with him. Kurt giggled.

"Cue Sixpence None the Richer's 'Kiss Me'," Kurt said, making Blaine laugh even harder.

"So where are we going on said date?" Kurt asked, as Blaine's laughter calmed.

"Well, I actually have to take care of something that evening so I was hoping you'd be willing to meet me for dinner at Ristorante Azzurro here in Westerville around 8. I would've much preferred coming to pick you up properly but I promise, the surprise I have for you is worth the drive," Blaine said with a smile. He hadn't told Kurt that he had taken a job on the weekends working at the popular Italian restaurant near Dalton's campus as the musical entertainment. He certainly didn't need what little cash the job pulled in but he loved the feeling of performing for people and sharing his own music, something he didn't really get to showcase with The Warblers. Not many people knew about his job moonlighting as a lounge singer of sorts, but he figured it'd be the perfect opportunity to show Kurt just how much he meant to him.

"As long as I get to spend the rest of the evening with you, I'd drive to Malaysia," Kurt said, sending Blaine into fits of laughter once more.

"First of all, it's impossible to drive to Malaysia," Blaine gasped, "and secondly, we are ridiculously and sickeningly adorable."

Kurt burst into a fit of laughter as well and both boys listened with silent joy at the sounds of happiness coming from their respective cell phones. Neither of them could remember ever feeling happier than when they were together.

After working out the logistics of when and where they'd be meeting for their date, both boys reluctantly agreed that 2 AM was far too late to keep the other on the phone. And though Blaine insisted wholeheartedly that he didn't need it, as he was already the most beautiful being Blaine had ever seen, Kurt whined that he needed his beauty sleep. Blaine smiled.

"_Buonanotte, tesoro," _Blaine whispered, and Kurt's body shivered. He had never heard Blaine speak Italian before and he immediately decided that no sound in existence could be as sexy as hearing one of the most beautiful languages coming from the mouth of the most gorgeous man Kurt had ever seen.

"T-tesoro?" Kurt stuttered and questioned, his heart still pounding.

"It means 'treasure'. It's a term of endearment in Italy, kind of like "sweetie" here in the States. I'm sorry if it came off as forward," Blaine said, slightly worried that Kurt wasn't ready for the pet names stage of their relationship. Blaine waited for a few seconds and was met with silence.

"Umm, Kurt, are you still there? I'm sorry if I—"

"The only thing you should be apologizing for is speaking Italian to me without warning me beforehand. That is the hottest sound I've ever heard in my life. And you can call me _tesoro_ whenever you want," Kurt breathed. Blaine chuckled.

"Well, I'll make it a point of speaking Italian more often, then."

"Promise?" Kurt asked seductively.

* * *

**Again, I'm sorry it's so short! Meh... Unlike my Blaine, I don't have gorgeous, naked men walking into my classes that can serve as muses otherwise I'd have ideas coming out the yin-yang! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So I suck. I'm so sorry I haven't been able to post anything despite my promise to do just that. The idea fairies have all but abandoned me these last couple weeks. It sucks. And my complete lack of inspiration isn't limited to just my story either as I have to present a sort of important speech to a committee at my college in a few days and have not finished writing it. I HATE WRITER'S BLOCK ARGHHHHHH! **

**I was finally hit with this nugget of inspiration tonight as I indulged myself in a little nostalgia. I was recalling the times that I used to be serenaded by someone who meant a lot to me and how in those moments it made me feel like I was the most special person in his life. And since I'm clearly determined to make Blaine the most romantic man that ever lived, it seemed only right. **

**Finally, the song I reference here is Alex Britti's "Una Su 1.000.000" which means "One in a Million." It is a beautiful song (that I highly recommend you search on youtube) and just makes me feel all warm and buttery and fuzzy every time I hear it. I'll add some translations at the end so you understand why Blaine would pick this song. **

**As always, reviews are like candy and rainbows and unicorns all wrapped up into one, so leave me some, kthnx. LOVES YOU ALL! **

Kurt had begun prepping for his first date, not only with Blaine, but _ever_, as soon as he got home from glee club rehearsal at 4 PM Friday afternoon. He was meeting Blaine at the restaurant at 8 but worried that four hours was nowhere near enough time to make himself presentable for someone who seemed to wake up looking absolutely perfect.

After taking a relatively short 40-minute shower, Kurt commenced his moisturizing routine, massaging the expensive crèmes into his skin, his whole body relaxing as he kneaded his fingers softly over his face. He closed his eyes and immediately saw Blaine hiding behind his eyelids, imaging his strong artist's hands brushing against his skin, his full lips parting in a loving smile. He thought about how his life had changed so suddenly in only two weeks. Though he wasn't at all religious, Kurt was a firm believer in fate and that everything that happened, no matter how big, small, crappy, or amazing, happened for a reason and all played part in a much bigger picture. As he slid his closet door open and gazed up at his expansive wardrobe, he listened to himself as his mind raced. _What if I hadn't met Ms. Dubois? What if I never started modeling? What if I had refused to go to Dalton the day she called? What if Blaine hadn't been in that class? What if? What if? _

Snapping out of this reverie, Kurt focused back on his closet, pulling out a crisp, baby pink Armani dress shirt, a tailored, pinstriped Zegna vest, and his black, skinny Dolce & Gabbana jeans. He chuckled as he noted that his entire ensemble consisted strictly of Italian designers, but his laugh turned into an audible whimper of want as he recalled Blaine calling him _tesoro_.

Blaine had called him his treasure. In the privacy of his quiet room, he allowed himself to release the squeal that he had been suppressing in his throat since making this date with Blaine. After a moment of feeling slightly embarrassed at his resemblance to a prepubescent girl with a crush, Kurt grabbed his chosen outfit and put it on, smoothing out all the wrinkles just so before slipping his feet into a pair impeccably polished black Gucci loafers. Grabbing his keys, he made his way downstairs, thankful that the house was empty. He knew if his dad, Carole, or Finn had been home, they'd ask where he was off to, which would lead to questions of with whom he was with, and how he'd met said person, which would inevitably force Kurt to reveal his modeling past. Stepping into his shiny car, he checked the time on his phone and smiled when he saw he had a text from Blaine.

_I do not see the hour until our reunion, tesoro. _

Kurt chuckled at Blaine's constant romantics as well as at his seemingly adamant need to continue with their Shakespeare play metaphor. _How did I get so lucky?_ He thought joyously as he drove towards Westerville.

* * *

Blaine grinned sheepishly as he sent Kurt a quick text message letting him know how excited he was for their date. He was on a short break from his set performing at the restaurant, and he busied himself with replacing yet another broken string on his guitar. He always seemed to pop a string and he huffed his annoyance as he wound it taut around the pegs on the headstock. His irritation turned quickly to nervousness as he replayed his plan for the night. He was going to serenade Kurt, in front of the restaurant, an act that could prove to be either incredibly romantic or incredibly stupid. He silently begged for the former.

Blaine had never really considered himself such a romantic type. Not that he had much experience at romance-in fact, he had none-but there was something about Kurt that made Blaine want to tie a lasso around the moon and pull it down so he could gaze in wonder at how its light would make Kurt's porcelain skin glow. He felt crazy and brash and brazen and…in love. And though the suddenness of Kurt's entrance into his life and his heart had startled him, he now could not seem to remember his life before Kurt, deciding that two weeks was practically a lifetime in situations such as this. Letting out a sigh, he made his way back to the tiny stage, a keyboard, mic stand, and amp his only companions. He had to admit that being alone onstage like this made him feel unreservedly bare. Giving his guitar a few quick strums, he breathed a greeting to the relatively crowded restaurant into the microphone before picking a random song from his repertoire, his eyes flicking every few seconds to the door.

The sun had just set when Kurt pulled into the lot of Ristorante Azzurro, the lights above the door casting a soft blue glow on the pavement. Taking one last look in the rearview mirror, he entered the noisy restaurant, approaching the host's desk.

"Do you have a reservation?" The host asked without looking up from the black leather-bound notebook in front of him.

"Well, actually, I'm supposed to be meeting someone. Blaine Anderson?" he answered.

At Kurt's mentioning of Blaine's name, the host's eyes rose to meet Kurt's face and his cold demeanor instantly shifted as he gave a Kurt a warm and knowing smile.

"Oh, yes, he's been expecting you," he said, gesturing for Kurt to follow him to the dining room. As they maneuvered their way around tables and chairs, Kurt could hear music over the din of chatting patrons, scraping silverware, and tinkling glasses. The sound of a warm, soulful, and beautiful tenor voice became clearer as they approached the row of elegant, leather-backed booths. Gesturing for him to sit at the empty booth, Kurt gracefully slid inside, immediately noting the single ruby red rose laid across his plate. He picked it up and brought it to his nose, momentarily distracted before he noticed that he was sitting right in front of the stage and that Blaine was the one crooning into the microphone. Their moment their eyes met, Kurt felt a familiar tremble settle over his body as he melted into Blaine's voice and Blaine smiled at him before finishing his song. Kurt clapped along with the other patrons of the restaurant, trying to hide just how excited he'd become at his discovery that Blaine could sing and play the guitar. He instantly concluded that there wasn't anything Blaine could not do. He made to slide out of the booth to greet his date when Blaine lifted his hand as though to say, "No, stay there," and spoke into the microphone.

"Thanks everyone," he began, slipping his guitar from his shoulders and seating himself in front of the keyboard. "My next song is dedicated to someone very special who has recently entered my life and has already transformed it in the most profound way," he turned his gaze directly at Kurt, who felt himself flush almost immediately.

"This person is my muse, my treasure, and though we haven't known each other that long, there's something about this person that makes me want to be a better man," he breathed, and his statement was met with scattered "aww's" while Kurt's body temperature rose. "Kurt Hummel, this is for you," Blaine finished, staring straight through Kurt's water-colored eyes and into his soul. Kurt pinched his arm under the table, unbelieving that a man so perfect was real, when he was snapped back to attention by the sound of a beautiful melody wafting from the stage and over his entire being like a blanket.

_Accettami così_

_ti prego non guardare_

_nella mia testa c'e' _

_un mondo da ignorare_

_voglio che tu sia _

_mia complice discreta_

_accettami e sarai _

_la mia bambola di seta_

Kurt sighed and felt his heart swell in his chest as he listened to Blaine sing this beautiful ballad, _in Italian_, to him, in front of a crowded restaurant, which had suddenly become a lot more quiet. Though he didn't know everything Blaine was singing, he could tell by the sweet tone of his voice and the way that his honey colored eyes were glued to his own that Blaine sang of love and adoration, two things Kurt already knew he felt for Blaine. Again, his brain seemed to interrupt for a second with thoughts of: _This is all too fast, _but Kurt didn't care. Other than when he realized that he was gay, he had never been so sure about anything in his life.

_Amo amo_

_e' un dono di natura_

_perche' la nostra storia _

_non e' solo un'avventura_

_Amo amo_

_e' una semplice canzone_

_che serve a me per dirti_

_che sei una su un milione._

Blaine played out the rest of the song, the tears welling in his eyes threatening to spill at any moment. He had just told Kurt that he was one in a million, unlike anyone Blaine had ever known and probably would ever know. He meant every word and knew that Kurt understood what he had conveyed despite that the lyrics were in Italian. As the restaurant patrons clapped, Blaine stepped off the stage and to Kurt, who slid from the booth to meet him. Somewhere in their minds, both boys knew they were being watched, but as they wrapped their arms around each other in a loving embrace, everyone else melted away, leaving them alone in their silent bliss.

* * *

**Translations (I'm doing them literally as I really don't feel like putting on my Italian poet cap right now so some of them might sound a little strange but you'll still get the sweetness):**

**Accept me like this**

**I beg that you don't look inside my head**

**There's a world to ignore**

**I want you to be my secret accomplice**

**Accept me and you will be my satin doll**

**I love, I love, **

**It's a gift of nature**

**Because our story isn't merely an adventure**

**I love, I love, **

**It's a simple song**

**But it serves me enough to tell you that you're one in a million. **

**Yeah, it sounds a WHOLE lot better in Italian. Ha. But please go listen to it as it is the sweetest song ever written. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I am so sorry, guys. My life got crazy all of a sudden and now that finals are over (I graduate from college in a few days AHHHH!), I finally have a chance to write some Klaine loveliness. It also helped the writer's block a bit that my life is slowly turning into a Glee episode. Last week me and my college choirs (one of which is called the Glee Club) went to Reno for an International Choral Festival and competed against some of the best choirs from around the world. We are so much like the New Directions, it's not even funny. And we even had our own Vocal Adrenaline who, unsurprisingly, won the whole competition, but not before our Glee Club took gold in the pop category and our Chamber Singers got silver in theirs! It was awesome! **

**And, because I'm still incredulous that this happened, I just have to share that I was accepted into a vocal/acting class a few weeks back that was taught by, who else, one DARREN CRISS. It was by far the most incredible experience of my life. And not only that, but I met and spoke to both his parents for a very long time. They are the most gracious and sweetest people I've ever met. I didn't get to talk to their son but he and I did have our moment and judging from his reaction, I made quite the impression on him (a good one haha!)! Ahh, it was amazing. Anyways, enjoy this chapter of fluff/angst as we are at last reaching the smut in the next chapter. I know that's what you're all waiting for! lol! **

**As always, comments are loved! I less than three you all! **

After being reduced to a puddle of mush by Blaine's serenade, Kurt settled back into the booth, and, after one more song for the crowd, who now couldn't seem to get enough of him, Blaine joined him for their date. He grabbed Kurt's hand under the table as he slid in next to him and both smiled when a kindly woman, who appeared to be in her forties, leaned over the back of the booth and mooned,

"You two are adorable," before nodding towards Kurt and saying, "That's some guy you got. You're lucky." Kurt blushed and nodded before Blaine squeezed his hand and replied, "No, I'm the lucky one," and lifted Kurt's hand to his mouth and kissed each knuckle. The woman grinned and left them to their dinner, and both couldn't feel happier, though both secretly knew that not everyone in the restaurant were as approving of their relationship as that woman was. But they were too drunk on their happiness to care.

Both found that they could not take a bite of their food or take a sip from their glasses without stealing a glance to the boy across from them. At this rate, they'd be sitting there till morning, but at this point, nothing mattered. Finally Kurt giggled and broke their adoring silence.

"Blaine, your food is getting cold," he grinned, taking a sip of lemonade.

"I'm sorry, I just can't stop looking at you. You're so beautiful. Sometimes I ask myself if you're actually real," Blaine admitted, his face turning slightly pink.

"Blaine, stop, you're making me blush," Kurt said, pressing his glass against his hot forehead. Blaine laughed.

"I guess I can't hide behind my canvas anymore, huh?" Blaine chuckled, grabbing Kurt's hand under the table. Kurt squeezed it in response.

* * *

Kurt hated that he had let that homophobic ass get to him like he did. Not only did he mar the perfection that was his first proper date with Blaine, but he again opened up the tiny fissure in Kurt's self-esteem that led him to question his worth as a person, despite having someone in his life who believed him to be the most beautiful human being in existence. Kurt couldn't help but replay that man's voice in his head, though he tried fervently shaking it in a desperate attempt to silence him.

_You faggots are disgusting. What a waste of people. Kill yourselves. _

He had sneered at the image of Blaine and Kurt's entwined hands and stopped them as they exited the restaurant. Blaine's face had twisted in rage and he clenched his hand tightly around Kurt's as he fought the urge to rip this man's face off. Instead he led a silent and shocked Kurt to his car, rummaging in Kurt's coat pocket for his keys before opening the backseat door and gently nudging him inside before joining him.

"Kurt?" Blaine pleaded, his heart tearing in half as he watched a single tear trickle down his muse's catatonic face. Blaine couldn't help but feel like this was his fault. He knew serenading Kurt at the restaurant was opening them both up for discrimination but he had done it anyway, and for a little bit was convinced that his little stunt had passed without a homophobic hitch, judging from the reaction of most of the restaurant patrons.

"Oh Kurt, please look at me," Blaine begged, framing Kurt's face with his hands and turning him to look into his eyes. "Kurt, I am so sorry." Blaine was finding it difficult to breathe as he continued to stare at Kurt, praying for him to say something. After a minute, Kurt seemed to regain his ability to breathe and let out a sigh before pressing his forehead against Blaine's.

"Why are you sorry, Blaine?" He whispered, genuinely curious.

"I shouldn't have sung to you. I knew that it would upset _some_ horrible people and I guess I forgot that we were still in Ohio and not somewhere more accepting. I just wanted to let the world know how beautiful you are and how much I love you. I was so stupid, Kurt. I'm so so sorry," Blaine barely breathed during his speech and he could not stop his tears that fell from his eyes onto Kurt's cheeks and nose.

"You love me?" Kurt said, and Blaine tilted his head back, his eyes searching Kurt's. A flash of panic rang in Blaine's ears as he hadn't realized he had said those particular words out loud. But he did love him. From the moment he saw him, he knew he loved him.

"Of course I love you, Kurt. I never knew I could love someone so much until I met you," he sighed, preparing himself for the moment where Kurt would shove him out of his car in panic. But instead, Kurt swiped the tears from Blaine's face before wiping away his own, and pressed his mouth against Blaine's. The kiss began gently, with Kurt's lips massaging at Blaine's as they moved together, but quickly turned into a scorching, passionate kiss, their tongues twirling around each other. Their moans and whimpers filled the silent car, and they clutched at each other desperately, as though they needed the reassurance that they were there, together, where nothing could hurt them or make them question the beauty of their relationship. Kurt's fingers tangled into Blaine's curls, tugging at them in his need to get closer and Blaine's calloused fingers ran up and down Kurt's back soothingly, wanting so much to take away the pain caused by that homophobic jerk.

At last they pulled from each other with a soft smack of their lips, and they stared into each other's eyes, both breathing hard. Gathering Blaine into his long, graceful arms, Kurt still heard the man's ugly words, but they were muffled a bit, as though he was listening through glass. That's when Kurt realized he hadn't responded to Blaine, though he figured his kiss spoke volumes.

"I love you, too, Blaine," Kurt said, and the boy in his arms let out a shocked and happy sob before burying his face into Kurt's chest. Hugging him close, Kurt kissed the top of his curly head, loving the feeling of them against his face. At last he gently nudged Blaine off of him and looked at him lovingly.

"Let's get out of here," Kurt offered, and with a sniff, Blaine nodded and climbed into the front seat, thankful that he'd asked David to give him a ride to the restaurant.

Their hands never left each other the whole ride back to Dalton.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Well, I'm officially a college graduate, with degrees in Psychology and Italian Studies. I cannot wrap my mind around this concept but maybe it'll hit me at some point. Oh, and the world, as it would appear, has not ended, as predicted, so in celebration of both these events, I bring you the longest (and smuttiest) chapter thus far of my lil' story. After posting my last chapter, I couldn't get these two boys out of my head (though Darren really isn't ever out of my head. I mean, honestly.) and I was writing like a fiend. Also, disclaimer about the smut: so I've written smut before, some of it filthy, but I didn't want that for these two. Like the rest of my story, I wanted it to be romantic, and gentle, and just KLAINEBOWS. So I hope that's how it comes off. Let me know in the reviews! **

**Oh, and because people were asking me about that class I went to that was taught by Darren: No, Glee or YouTube, or magazines, or anything else DOES NOT do this man justice. I can honestly say that I've never seen a more beautiful man in my life. And he's a giant sweetheart. I'll never forget that day for as long as I live. Sigh. :) **

**Spero che vi piaccia! (I hope you like it!)**

"Do you want to come in for a little bit?" Blaine asked as Kurt pulled up to the Dalton gates. He wasn't as nervous as he thought he'd be when he asked Kurt to come to his room, considering he already told him he loved him, and to his utter bliss, was loved in return. He couldn't say he planned for anything that had happened on their first date, besides his serenade, but despite the encounter with that homophobe, it was turning out to be a night he would not soon forget.

Kurt blushed slightly and rubbed his thumb along the back of Blaine's hand before responding with a soft, "Okay." He had seen enough chick flicks and romantic comedies to know what ultimately happens following the request to come inside. Was he ready for that? Again, everything had happened so fast with Blaine and, up till now, the progression to each step seemed flawless and right. But was he ready to sleep with Blaine, to make love to him if it led to that?

Both boys walked up the stone steps and pushed open the large oak doors that led into Blaine's dorm hall, the campus pretty much silent save for the sound of the leaves rustling along the drive. Their footsteps echoed along the marble floor, and they continued silently up the curving staircase, their hands never separating. At last they reached Blaine's room, Blaine taking a deep breath before opening the door. He flipped on a switch and the room was illuminated, revealing a nice-sized, single room, occupied only by a double bed against the far wall, a beautifully carved mahogany desk in one corner, and a small but well-equipped entertainment consol in the other. As Kurt stepped in, he took in the room, noting that a small area in the middle was set up with an easel and canvas, art supplies scattered around the floor surrounding it. He then noticed the electric guitar and keyboard set up under a glossy poster of the Colosseum, a few feet away, where Blaine was now setting down his acoustic guitar's case. Kurt smiled. This room was definitely Blaine's.

"So," Blaine asked awkwardly, not sure how to proceed now that Kurt had agreed to come to his room. "What do you want to do?" He had to admit that he hadn't thought that far ahead, assuming that Kurt would've politely declined his offer. He clasped his hands behind his back and rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet, causing Kurt to burst into a fit of giggles.

"You're too cute," Kurt said, seating himself at Blaine's art stool. Blaine stopped his rocking and brushed his hand lovingly along Kurt's cheek.

"You're too beautiful," he said with a smile. They stood there for a minute, both silently drinking in the sight of the other, before Kurt snapped out of his trance and picked up one of Blaine's pastels.

"Draw me something," Kurt finally said, and Blaine raised his adorably triangular eyebrows in surprise.

"I can do that," he said with a grin, seating himself at his stool that Kurt had suddenly vacated. "What do you want me to draw?"

Kurt's heartbeat quickened and a part of him couldn't believe what he was about to do. Not that he hadn't done this before, but that was under entirely different circumstances.

"Me," he said softly, staring into Blaine's eyes, hoping he understood what he meant. When Blaine didn't say anything, Kurt began slipping off his jacket and vest, and undid the first few buttons of his shirt. Inhaling deeply, it dawned on Blaine what Kurt meant, and he suddenly felt a rush of excitement wash over his body. His eyes were glued to Kurt as he continued to undress, oh so slowly, driving Blaine absolutely mad with want. Kurt's fingers trembled as he removed pieces of clothing, and he stopped when he was reduced to nothing but his boxer-briefs. He didn't know why he'd stopped, considered Blaine had seen him completely nude twice before, but this was entirely different. This was just the two of them. And they were in love with each other.

"Kurt, you don't have to do this," Blaine said, reassuring Kurt that he needed only to go as far as he was comfortable and that he was safe with Blaine.

"I want to," Kurt said, his fingers hooked into the waistband of his underwear. He slipped his briefs down and Blaine could not help but whimper and he drank him in, Kurt's body letting off a soft glow in the light of Blaine's desk lamp. It was just like the first moment Blaine had laid eyes on Kurt, only this time, they were alone, in Blaine's room, and both had the knowledge that they were loved by the other.

Kurt lay down on Blaine's bed, unsure of how Blaine wanted him to pose. Waiting a bit for Blaine to regain the functioning of his extremities, he finally cleared his throat, which helped Blaine snap back to reality.

"How do you want me?" Kurt said, not realizing that his statement had flared up some not-so-innocent scenarios in Blaine's mind.

After a second, Blaine responded, "Umm, yeah, erm, well, turn your upper body a little towards me," Kurt turned slightly, "Right. Now lay your left arm across your forehead, yeah, no angle it a little more, yeah like that, then rest your right hand on your stomach, just above your bellybutton. Yeah, that's good," Blaine finished. Suddenly Kurt let out a chuckle as he was reminded of a certain movie scene, and laughed even harder as Blaine watched him with a quizzical eye.

"I'm ready for you, Jack Dawson," Kurt said in between laughs, and Blaine couldn't help but join in. Yes, this was quickly turning into the famous nude scene in _Titanic_. Except Kate Winslet had absolutely _nothing_ on Kurt Hummel. Of this Blaine was certain.

Inhaling, Blaine picked up a pastel and began outlining Kurt's form, blending the color with the pad of his fingers with each swipe. His breath was shallow and raspy, as he was trying to calm himself down. He found that if he ignored the fact that he and Kurt were alone in his bedroom and imagined that he was back in his art class, he could focus on drawing and push aside the knot of arousal that was settled deep in his stomach.

Kurt adored watching Blaine draw. It was as though Blaine completely shut himself off and focused himself solely on his art and his model. Kurt didn't want to interrupt the comfortable silence of the room, and so amused himself by staring intently at Blaine, mentally checking through everything he loved most about him. After about ten minutes, Kurt gave up, realizing that the word _everything_ was all that was needed to describe what he loved about Blaine. He grinned to himself and looked across the room to his lover, who was smiling back at him, his hand hovering above the canvas as he paused his work just to stare at Kurt.

"You okay?" Blaine asked into the quiet, and Kurt stretched his back a bit before nodding.

"How's it looking?" Kurt asked, flexing his fingers.

"Well, I decided a while ago that it's pretty much impossible to draw you because you're too perfect," he said with a slight frown as he looked at his work, "but I guess it could be worse."

Kurt rolled his eyes playfully and laughed, his chest moving up and down with each breath. Time continued to pass, and Kurt suddenly felt himself get very sleepy in response to the peacefulness of Blaine's warm room, his eyes beginning to flutter closed of their own accord. He would snap them open in an effort to stay awake but finally gave up and allowed himself to succumb, almost forgetting that he was supposed to be posing.

Blaine had been preoccupied blending the colors he'd chosen for Kurt's skin, a mix of snow white, soft peach, and a rose pink, so he hadn't realized Kurt had fallen asleep until he looked up and saw his arm that had been resting on his stomach now flopped over the side of his bed. His heart swelled as he listened to Kurt's breathing and he couldn't resist padding over to his bed and pressing his lips against Kurt's forehead. Deep in sleep, Kurt crinkled his nose and smiled faintly at Blaine's touch and Blaine thought his heart was about to burst out of his chest. Grabbing a blanket, he carefully climbed over Kurt to lie between him and the wall, and wrapped the blanket around both of them before nestling himself against Kurt's naked back.

Kurt pressed against Blaine behind him, reveling in the warmth of his body. He sighed in his sleep as Blaine began peppering his neck and shoulders with gentle nips and kisses, his teeth grazing ever-so-slightly along his skin. Kurt let out a soft moan and his eyes fluttered open, his need to sleep suddenly leaving him as fast as it had come. Turning over to face Blaine, he closed what little space between them remained and kissed him, trying with everything he had to convey how much he adored him into that kiss. Blaine responded in kind, his hand sliding along the curve of Kurt's back and resting at the slight dip above his ass. Maneuvering himself on top of Blaine, he moved his mouth to Blaine's neck, drowning in the heady, masculine scent of his lover, silently noting that he would never ever forget the delicious smell of him.

"Kurt," Blaine moaned, his grip on Kurt's back getting stronger, the pressure forcing their groins together, causing both of them to whimper at the contact.

"I want to feel you against me," Kurt whispered, fingering the hem of Blaine's shirt. Easing off of him a bit, Kurt watched with a fiery intensity as Blaine stripped off his shirt, revealing a plane of toned ridges across his chest and torso, his skin darker than his own and covered with a light smattering of dark hair. Kurt gasped.

"Oh Blaine," was all he could say, allowing his hands to wander over Blaine's pecs and slipping his index finger between the defined lines of his abs. He had no idea that's what Blaine looked like shirtless, though he really wasn't surprised. Blaine was perfect, inside and out. His fingers continued down to the waistband of Blaine's jeans, and Blaine caught his hands with his own.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Kurt?" he asked, knowing that pressuring Kurt into anything was the last thing he wanted to do.

"Blaine, I am so in love with you. I can't even remember my life before you and I want you to see that, to _feel_ that. I want to make love to you," he whispered, and Blaine sucked in a breath. He released Kurt's hands that immediately recommenced undoing the button of Blaine's jeans, and he lifted his hips allowing Kurt to slip his pants and underwear off in one go.

Once both boys were naked, they stopped touching and contented themselves in just looking, Blaine never tiring of gazing upon Kurt's glowing white skin, and Kurt taking in Blaine's body for the first time, his eyes not knowing where to look first. Blaine felt his skin burn hot under Kurt's blazing stare and he busied himself with running his trimmed nails along Kurt's thighs. Shifting his hips a little, their groins met again, this time unencumbered by Blaine's jeans. Kurt yelped in surprise at the sensation, and ground his hips into Blaine, his lips reaching out for his lover's. Blaine's head fell back against the pillow, his breath hitching with the feeling of Kurt's lips on his and Kurt's cock rubbing up against his own. Feeling his release approaching, he gripped Kurt's hips and flipped him over, climbing on top of him, his lips reattaching themselves to Kurt's collarbone. He lapped a trail across Kurt's body, and blew a warm breath along his wet skin, watching with slight amusement as tiny goosebumps emerged in its wake.

"Mmm, Blaine," Kurt moaned, his hips bucking upwards in an effort to meet Blaine's again. Blaine continued his devouring of Kurt's body, mentally noting that Kurt tasted _sweet_. He couldn't tell exactly what he tasted of but all Blaine could think of was candy. He groaned his approval, and he almost reached his peak when Kurt released a sinful mewling sound as Blaine dipped his tongue into his bellybutton. Kurt had no idea how sensitive that seemingly innocent area could be.

"Blaine, I want…please…love me," Kurt begged, not even sure what he was saying. Reaching underneath his bed, Blaine pulled out a black shoebox, and tore the lid off, grabbing a small bottle and flipping open the cap. He poured some into his hands and rubbed them together, warming up the liquid and coating his fingers. Placing a gentle kiss on the inside of Kurt's thigh, he ran a finger along the crevice between Kurt's buttocks, stopping at his entrance.

"Are you ready?" Blaine breathed, noting how absolutely stunning Kurt looked underneath him, his body glowing with a thin layer of sweat.

"You…yes…love you…yes," Kurt babbled, and Blaine breached the tight ring of muscles, rubbing Kurt's hip soothingly as he hissed at the intrusion. Blaine moved slowly, silently begging for the pain to go away, for Kurt to feel nothing but pleasure, nothing but Blaine's love for him. At last his finger was all the way in and he waited for Kurt's signal before inserting another.

"M-more," Kurt whimpered into the silent room, and Blaine obliged him, pushing in another finger, hooking them slightly. Kurt's hips bucked upwards suddenly, and he cried out, letting Blaine know that he had found his prostate. Blaine brushed against it again, Kurt babbling nonsensical syllables and a single tear sliding down his cheek.

"Blaine," Kurt called out, and Blaine removed his fingers. He poured more of the liquid onto himself and leaned over Kurt, kissing the tip of his nose before gliding his lips along Kurt's. He caught Kurt's glorious blue eyes, willing himself not to blink as he began pushing into him, gasping at the tight heat of Kurt's body.

"_Ti amo, tesoro," _Blaine whispered, beginning to move gently in and out of Kurt, helping him adjust. Kurt clamped his hands behind Blaine's neck, their eyes never breaking contact, and he nodded against Blaine's forehead, indicating that it was okay for Blaine to speed up his movements. Cupping Kurt's face, Blaine picked up his pace slightly, groaning at the incredible feeling of being one with his muse. The muscles of Blaine's arms began to strain and ache, but he never stopped, his attention focused solely on the look of intense pleasure that was painted across his lover's face.

Kurt's eyes burned into Blaine's and he whimpered each time Blaine slid deeper inside him. Hooking his feet around Blaine's middle, he felt Blaine deeper still, hitting that electric bundle of nerves and he let out a loud and strangled moan that sent a shockwave through Blaine's body.

"I'm close," Blaine choked out, not wanting this moment to end, wanting to be with Kurt like this forever.

"M-me too," Kurt gasped, his fingers once again getting lost in the curls at the nape of Blaine's neck.

After two more thrusts of Blaine's hips, both boys were lost in a wave of the most intense pleasure they'd ever known, Blaine spilling inside of Kurt, and Kurt coming between them. Kurt arched his back off the mattress, his grip on Blaine's neck almost painful, before crashing back down, Blaine's full weight now collapsed on top of him.

"Love you," Blaine breathed, his muscles now reduced to a watery mass of flesh. He waited for a moment, watching intently at Kurt's sweat-soaked face, his eyes closed, and his mouth parted in the aftermath of their lovemaking. Slowly, Kurt's eyes fluttered open, the corners of his mouth twitching upwards in a sleepy, contented smile.

"Love you, too. So much," he said, the rest of his thought cut off by Blaine's lips that gently pressed to his. A wave of exhaustion washed over both of them, and grabbing the blanket that had been discarded earlier, Blaine pulled out of his lover and nestled himself against his body. They fit together perfectly. With this thought in mind, Blaine and Kurt allowed themselves a peaceful night's sleep, the best sleep either of them had ever had.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I suck, I suck, I suck. I am so sorry this took so long. A mixture of lack of inspiration, a vacation to New England, and just generally ickiness has caused me to become lax in regards to updating this story. And for that I apologize profusely. If I make you all Klaine cookies, will you forgive me? **

**So following the smut of the previous chapter, and the general fluffiness of all the chapters previous, I thought it about time to make Blaine and Kurt's little love bubble pop slightly by bringing in BIG DADDY BURT. Dun dun dun! And before some of you write this chapter off as filler (although, ahem, it kind of is) and too dramatic of a response, I'd just like to say that I've gone through variations of this very situation twice in my life, once in Finn's position and one in Kurt's... . So yeah. **

**Enjoy and review, as always! LOTS O' LOVE! **

The musky scent that met Kurt's nostrils as his eyes fluttered open immediately sent his mind racing with the question, "Where am I?" He shifted his body a bit and winced at the dull ache pulsing through the lower half of his body, which instantly illuminated the events of the night before. As his senses began to awaken one by one, he heard the deep breathing of someone else and felt that same breath against the nape of his neck before feeling strong arms squeeze around his middle. Smiling, he turned over so he could face his angel; his golden-green eyes fluttered open at the sudden movement.

"Hmm, hi," Blaine muttered sleepily, tightening his grip around Kurt and pulling him into his chest.

"G'morning," Kurt yawned, nudging his face into Blaine's warm skin that smelled faintly of sweat and last night's cologne. They laid there in silence for a moment, reliving their night, from Blaine's serenade, to the kind, accepting woman at the restaurant, to the homophobic jerk, to Blaine's drawing, to their lovemaking, every moment bringing the two boys closer.

Though it was morning, and the sun's brightness crept softly through the slats of the Venetian blinds over the windows, the room was shadowy, bringing attention to Kurt's flashing mobile that was lying on the floor with his discarded clothes. Groaning, he leaned over the side of the bed, reaching with a crack of his limbs to retrieve it, and giggling at Blaine's attempts to keep him from moving away.

"Baby, hang on a second, let me check my pho-," Kurt's mouth snapped shut in panic as he read the notifications on his screen.

_6 missed calls – Dad_

_4 voicemails – Dad_

_12 text messages – Dad_

"Oh no," Kurt murmured, opening his texts, his brows furrowing deeper and deeper in worry as he read his father's messages, which began as questioning and eventually went from angry to alarmed. Concerned, Blaine propped himself up on his elbow and read over Kurt's shoulder.

"He's going to kill me," Kurt panicked, pressing his phone to his ear, checking his voicemails. Burt's booming voice filled the room. In a brief moment of insanity, Blaine stifled a laugh as he was reminded of the Howlers in _Harry Potter. _

"_Kurt Hummel, where in the fresh hell are you? It's midnight and you're not home, you're not answering your phone, and I am this close to calling the police to come find you. Call me NOW." _

"You didn't tell your dad you were going out?" Blaine asked, his forehead wrinkling in worry, the ridiculous urge to laugh now having passed.

"No, because I had planned on coming home last night!" Kurt snapped, fumbling out of bed and grabbing his clothes hastily. Blaine felt a stab in his chest, both of hurt and of guilt. Realizing what he'd said, Kurt stopped his rushing and turned towards his lover, seating himself at the edge of his bed.

"Oh, Blaine, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. You know last night was the best night of my life. Please look at me," Kurt said, his hand grabbing Blaine's. Blaine's eyes shone with unshed tears and with a sniff he blinked them away, turning to look at Kurt.

"I never wanted to force you to stay last night," he started, not moving his hand from under Kurt's. "I never wanted you to regret anything."

"No, no, Blaine, I don't! I'm just freaked out because my dad is. He doesn't know I've been modeling these last few years and I knew if I told him I was going out with you, he'd ask a lot of questions and I can't bear lying to him, I mean, more than I already have, and it would kill him, I know it would—" Blaine's lips stopped Kurt's verbal tirade. He had become used to this.

"I believe you, _tesoro_," Blaine said, caressing Kurt's cheek. He let Kurt get dressed, and climbed out of bed himself, heading to the bathroom to brush his teeth and put some clothes on.

"Call your dad, tell him you're safe and on your way home," Blaine called from the bathroom, unaware that Kurt was doing just that.

Kurt huffed in frustration when he couldn't get a hold of his dad on his cell phone, and cursed when Finn's phone went straight to voicemail. Finally, he tried Carole's number and felt his heart sink in relief and terror when she answered with a frantic, "Oh, Kurt, thank God!"

"Carole, I'm okay!" Kurt said, pulling his vest on with one hand.

"Kurt, we've been so worried! The police are here, your father and brother are hysterical. Where are you?" she asked in one breath before shouting, presumably to the search party at the house, "It's Kurt! He's okay!"

"I'm on my way home, I'm fine, I promise," he pleaded, grabbing his keys and heading toward the door. Feeling a hand on his shoulder, he spun around and saw Blaine pulling his jacket on before following him out.

"What are you doing?" Kurt mouthed, still listening to Carole and trying to calm her down.

"I'm coming with you," Blaine stated, matter-of-factly, closing his door with a snap.

"No, it's already crazy, you don't need to come with me," Kurt whispered, hurrying down the stairs, the few Dalton students that were in the halls glancing at the two running boys with questioning looks.

"Kurt," Blaine said sternly, trying to catch his breath, "I am coming with you. I'll help explain everything to them."

Defeated, Kurt allowed Blaine to follow him to the parking lot.

"I'll follow you," Blaine said, hitting the key remote of his car.

Nodding, Kurt slipped into his car and tore out of Dalton towards Lima, Blaine following close behind.

* * *

Kurt and Blaine turned onto Kurt's street 45 minutes after leaving Dalton. Both boys were shocked neither of them had been stopped for speeding, seeing as they had been going at least twenty miles over the speed limit the entire trip from Westerville to Lima. Even halfway down the block, Kurt could see the two squad cars parked in his driveway, and he groaned, parking on the curb and rushing out of his car and to his door, Blaine right behind him. Hands shaking, he pushed it open, and was immediately face-to-face, or perhaps more appropriately, face-to-chest with his father, who had never looked more terrifying in Kurt's life. He looked up at his glowering face, not knowing if he should say something, and felt relieved for a second when Finn and Carole, followed by two very annoyed looking police officers, came out into the hall, allowing Kurt the opportunity to break his father's livid gaze.

Meanwhile, Blaine was standing with his back against the front door, behind Kurt, his palms sweating and his heartbeat deafening in his ears. _Good Lord, Kurt's dad is terrifying_, he thought, and pushed himself even more into the woodwork in an effort to make himself invisible. Then he remembered he was here for Kurt, and growing some semblance of a backbone, stepped closer to him, who was now being strongly embraced by a woman he assumed was his stepmother.

"Kurt, oh sweetie, we were so worried!" Carole said, her hands on Kurt's shoulders and her eyes sweeping over him, as though making sure he was all in one piece. Guiltily, he turned to look at Finn, who looked like he hadn't slept in weeks and was swaying slightly on his feet, probably from his exhaustion of being up all night searching for Kurt.

"Yes, Kurt, please indulge us," said his father, his arms crossed over his puffed out chest and a scowl painted across his face.

"Umm, well, I was…" He stammered, and wiped his palms on his pants. Rushing forward, Blaine took one and squeezed it in reassurance before clearing his throat. For the first time since entering the Hummel household, all eyes were on him, a fact that made him more than a little bit unnerved.

"He was with me, sir," Blaine began, his voice shaking a little. _God, why is he looking at me like that? Like he wants to mount my head over his mantle… _

"And who the hell are you?" Burt demanded, squaring his shoulders directly at Blaine.

He took a breath.

"I'm Blaine Anderson, sir. I'm Kurt's boyfriend," he got out, only just realizing that that was the first time he'd said those words out loud. Both Kurt and Blaine had assumed that's what they were a while ago so never really had any need to announce it formally.

"You're his _what?" _ Burt asked incredulously, and before Blaine could say anymore, one of the officers placed a hand on Burt's shoulder tearing his hard gaze away from Blaine at least for a moment.

"Mr. Hummel, in light of your son's return, we'll drop the case and head back to the station. This is a family affair," the officer said, swiping a hand along his forehead before putting his hat on and gesturing to his colleague.

Once the door snapped closed, the house fell eerily silent, and Burt's hard eyes again fell on Blaine, who's hand was still locked in Kurt's.

"Alright, _Blaine Anderson_," he began again, "you wanna run that by me again?"

Blaine gulped and began to speak.

**Oh shizz... ;p**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Ok, I felt bad leaving you guys and gals hanging last chapter. Though I'm suspecting some of you will be none too happy with me/Burt after reading this one... But worry not, friends! Lose ye not all hope of Klainebows! **

**And because I feel bad and because I absolutely love you all and all your support of my creative insanity, I am offering the 104th reviewer (random, I know, but everyone chooses the 100th and I never follow the crowd lol) the chance to give me any Klaine prompt/situation and I shall write a one-shot dedicated to them! You want filth, I'll write it. More romantic fluff? Sure thing. Comfort? Vampires? Locked inside a RedVines factory? You name it. Just nothing completely morally repugnant, please. ;) And even if you're not the 104th reviewer, just know that I'm eternally grateful for every single response, review, alert, hit, that I've gotten. From the bottom of my heart, thank you. **

**Now please don't hurt me for this chapter! *cringes in the corner***

_Here it goes…_

"I'm his boyfriend, sir," Blaine repeated, sweating. He glanced at Kurt, who was looking back at him seriously, though his eyes glinted with emotion at hearing Blaine calling himself his boyfriend. But he'd focus on that later, when Blaine's head was safe from his father's chopping block. Hopefully.

"I met him at school. I go to Dalton Academy," Blaine explained, silently hoping that Burt couldn't smell his fear.

"Hang on. Dalton? That fancy prep school in Westerville?" Burt asked, his brows knit together in impatience.

"Yes, sir," Blaine nodded. He opened his mouth to continue when Burt turned to his son.

"What the hell were you doing in Westerville, Kurt?"

Kurt was paler than usual and took a deep breath, at last arriving at the moment of truth.

"It was during Blaine's art class. Ms. Dubois took a job there after she left McKinley, and she asked if I would…model for one of her lessons," he breathed.

Burt looked confused but still angry, his mind working tirelessly to make sense of what his son and this _boyfriend_ were telling him.

"Model? Please tell me you weren't naked, Kurt," Burt stepped closer towards his son, who was clutching Blaine's hand as though a life preserver in a whirlpool. With an almost indeterminable nod of his head, Kurt confirmed Burt's fear. Burt looked scandalized.

"So let me get this straight: you met each other in an art class at a school across town, and _you _were _naked_?" Burt said with his jaw clenched. He was pinching the bridge of his nose tightly in an effort to calm down. It was proving to be a lot more strenuous than he expected.

Finn and Carole were standing off to the side, their faces frozen in shock and concern. All was creepily quiet.

"I'm going to have that woman arrested," Burt murmured threateningly. Kurt's eyes widened in fear. "You're underage and she had you posing nude. It's pedophilia."

"No, Dad! She didn't force me. I—I asked to do it. I've been modeling for a few years now," he choked out. The way his dad's eyes were bulging had Kurt worrying that his dad really was about to have a stroke.

"You've _what? _ Kurt, why are you whoring yourself around?"

"Dad, I'm not whoring myself around! I'm not sleeping with anyone," though he gave Blaine's hand an extra squeeze, "It's just standing there and letting people draw me. I'm not always naked, either. I started doing it before I came out to you. I just felt so alone and hideous. People kept threatening my life and telling me I was worthless over something that I wasn't even sure about at the time. Ms. Dubois was there for me when no one else was and she helped me overcome my fear of even just walking down the halls of McKinley. She brought me in, taught me about how everything is beautiful, how everything is art, including me. I needed to feel like I was worth something. So I asked her if I could model for her," he finished breathlessly.

"Please, Mr. Hummel," Blaine pleaded, stepping forward, awaiting for the shit to hit the proverbial fan. And like a bolt, Burt's wrath was unleashed—upon him.

"_YOU_. You little pervert. Kidnapping my son after eye raping him!" Blaine was shocked into silence but found himself shaking his head in denial and disbelief.

"I didn't—I'd never, no," Blaine babbled, unbelieving of Burt's accusations. Suddenly, Kurt stepped forward, his back straight and his chin up in defiance and defense.

"He did _not_ kidnap me, Dad! We went on a date! It got late so I slept over at his dorm. Blaine loves me and would never hurt me," Kurt said indignantly.

"So you are sleeping around! Stop lying to me, Kurt!" Burt yelled.

"Okay fine, yes, I slept with him. Because I'm in love with him. I've never loved someone so much in my life," Kurt said, turning to look meaningfully into Blaine's eyes, which glistened with tears.

"And I love him, too," Blaine said, never tearing his eyes from Kurt's.

"Get out."

"What?" Kurt and Blaine said in unison, tearing their gaze from each other to Burt.

Carole stepped forward and gingerly placed her hand on her husband's shoulder. "Burt, please calm down. You'll make yourself sick," she pleaded. He waved her off as though a fly buzzing annoyingly in his ear.

"You," he said through gritted teeth, pointing at Blaine, "Get. Out. Of. My. House. And stay the hell away from my son."

"No! You can't do that, Dad!" Kurt shouted, tears splashing out of his eyes.

"Watch me. Get the hell out before I literally throw you out. And I swear, if I ever see you near my house again, I'll have you arrested. Try it and see if I'm joking." His eyes were dark with his threat.

Against everything his heart and body were telling him to do, Blaine knew this was it. The fairytale romance was over. His chest constricted with aching pain as he turned to wrap his arms around Kurt, the boy he loved more than he loved art, music, singing, Italy, life, anything.

"_Ti amo da morire, tesoro mio." _He whispered in his ear before pulling away and walking out of the Hummel household, the door slamming immediately after crossing the threshold.

The last thing he saw was Kurt, whose eyes were red and puffy, and whose face was wet with the sobs that were wracking his entire body. Numbly, he walked to his car and commenced his long journey back to Dalton. Alone.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: So I just wanted to say that I have the best readers in the world. Really. I am absolutely humbled by all the support. You all rock my Mickey Mouse socks! **

**At last, here is the next chapter. After the last two, I know things were looking pretty bleak, but as promised, there are some Klainebows forecasted ahead! Though there's not much Klaineness in this one, I thought it appropriate for Finn and Kurt to have a brotherly moment in the hopes that Kurt would gain an ally among his family members. Let me know what you think of their little exchange. :) **

**Oh, and lastly, make sure ya'lls check out my latest one shot that I posted about a week ago called "And We Could Sing Together In Perfect Harmony." It's nothing but fluff, smut, and sprinkled with a healthy dollop of Disney. Let me know whatchu think! **

**YOU ARE ALL AMAZING AND I AM SENDING EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU A GIANT, BONE-CRUSHING HUG OF LOVE! AHHHHH! (Yes, I am slightly mad, you should realize this by now.) ;D**

Kurt laid facedown on his bed, his chest heaving with dry sobs, his eyes having long since dried out of tears. His body felt like it was made of lead, slow and sluggish, as though he was moving through water. He was exhausted from crying and arguing, and his head pounded incessantly. He just couldn't believe he was gone.

After Burt had kicked Blaine out of their house, he had turned on Kurt, yelling about how disappointed he was in him, and how could he just throw himself away for some guy he had known for only a few weeks, and what would his mother say if she were alive? That last one got to Kurt. Because after considering it, he was forced to admit that he couldn't say she would've been too pleased with the situation, though he was positive that after getting to know him, she would've adored Blaine just as much as he does.

Though it had only been a few hours since Blaine left, he was surprised and hurt that Blaine hadn't called or at least texted him. He had wanted to call Blaine himself, but knew that his father would find out somehow, which would just perpetuate the feud. Defeated, he locked himself in his room, refusing dinner, where he'd have to face his family and suffer through an unbearably uncomfortable silence. He knew he was being dramatic and childish, but his father had stripped away the one person who made Kurt feel worthwhile, so he couldn't bring himself to care.

* * *

Blaine had been on autopilot since he left the Hummels' home. He hadn't realized he was back at Dalton until he had unknowingly parked in the student lot and turned the ignition off. He was lucky he hadn't gotten into an accident with the lack of attention he was paying to the road. He just couldn't get Burt's threat out of his head.

_And stay the hell away from my son._

That was the part he couldn't, for the life of him, achieve. He couldn't live without Kurt in his life. He fought with himself the entire drive back to Dalton, swearing he'd take the next turn off the freeway and head back to Kurt's house, determined to make Burt see how much he loved his son, but each time he passed the exit, he berated himself for being a coward and kept on course.

Entering the residence hall, Blaine made his way back to his room, resolutely ignoring his blissfully unaware peers, who were roaming the halls in various states of undress, the usual Dalton Academy decorum thrust unceremoniously out the window in celebration of the weekend. Blaine was thankful he had made it to his floor, his wallowing uninterrupted, when Wes came out of his room, Blaine nearly walking head-on into his thrown open door.

"Oh jeez, sorry, buddy!" Wes said with a lopsided smile, which quickly faded into a frown of concern as he looked into his friend's exhausted and pained face. "What's wrong, Blaine?" He moved to place a comforting hand on his shoulder but quickly dropped it as he noticed Blaine twitch in response to the gesture.

"I'm going back to bed," Blaine said cryptically, staring at his dorm's closed door with a dazed look. Without saying another word, he pulled out his key and went inside, leaving Wes standing in the hall looking worriedly at him before closing the door on him. Somewhere amongst his heartache of losing Kurt, he felt a pang of guilt for ignoring Wes' attempts to find out what was wrong. Ever since Blaine's transfer to Dalton, Wes had taken it upon himself to become a sort of big brother ("But I'm three months older than you, Wes!" Blaine would often whine whenever Wes referred to him as his little brother) to Blaine and took to worrying about him quite a lot. Blaine knew he didn't deserve his blowing off but he just couldn't allow himself to care at the moment.

He looked around his room, the smell of Kurt still faint in the air. He glanced at his bed and noticed the unmistakable dip in the mattress, indicating that there had been two bodies sleeping there last night, not one, which broke Blaine's heart even more. He was shocked at how quickly, even after only one night, he had gotten used to sleeping next to someone else, someone he adored above all else, wrapped in his warmth. It would take a while before he'd get the hang of sleeping by himself again.

* * *

Kurt hadn't realized he had fallen asleep until his stomach rumbled rudely, waking him abruptly and uncomfortably. His room was pitch black, save for the glowing, neon blue numbers of his alarm clock.

_1:20 AM._

He had been asleep all day, his body exhausted from all the drama that greeted him upon entering his home that morning. Groaning, he padded softly to his door and peered into the quiet hall, making sure his family was asleep. He wasn't ready to face any of them yet. Once he made it to the kitchen, he busied himself with trying to find something to eat, his rule of never eating anything after 7 PM blatantly ignored as his stomach rumbled again. Kurt was an excellent cook and would have usually used his rare moments alone in the kitchen to whip up a veggie and egg white omelette or a turkey and fontina panino, but he was so hungry he couldn't wait that long. Pulling Finn's box of Frosted Flakes out of the cupboard, he poured himself a heaping bowl and sat at the table, drowning his sorrows in the sugary flakes in front of him.

Lost in his thoughts, he hadn't realized Finn had joined him until he broke the silence with, "Hey, is that my cereal?" Kurt nearly jumped out of his skin, almost sending his second bowl of cereal crashing to the floor.

"Oh, dude, sorry if I scared you," Finn said with a small smile, grabbing a bowl and spoon and sitting next to Kurt. Kurt could feel his patented "diva glare" painted on his face but realized that after everything he put Finn through the night before, he deserved the heart attack he'd just been given.

"What are you doing up?" Kurt asked, smushing the remaining bits of cereal to the bottom of the bowl, watching as they got soggy. He would've imagined that after being up all last night, Finn would've been completely dead to the world now.

"Couldn't sleep," Finn replied, his mouth full, "just feeling kinda restless."

A few minutes passed before Kurt broke the silence.

"I'm sorry, Finn," he started, his apology genuine. "About last night and this morning."

Slurping up the last of the milk in his bowl, Finn turned to his brother and smiled sleepily, his hair ruffled and the collar of his red and blue checked robe sticking up.

"It's okay," he replied. "You did freak us out for a while though, bro," he said, tangling a giant hand in Kurt's hair and mussing it up. If he didn't feel so guilty, Kurt would've bit off his hand at the elbow for that.

"So that Brandon guy-"

"Blaine," Kurt corrected him, his heart giving a little pang at the name.

"So that Blaine guy," Finn started again, "what's the story?"

Kurt sighed. Though he'd given a condensed version of their epic love story during the soap opera of that morning, he knew it must have been confusing for his family to understand. Hell, it was still confusing for Kurt to understand. So, beginning with the first time he ever saw Blaine, he told Finn the entire story, his pulse beating just a bit louder in his ears each time he said Blaine's name.

"…then we rushed home and you know the rest," Kurt finished. Finn didn't say anything for a while, taking it all in.

"You really like him, don't you?" he whispered suddenly, his eyes poring into Kurt's seriously.

"Finn, I am hopelessly in love with him." He was. Feeling fresh tears begin to gather in the corners of his eyes, he buried his head in his folded arms, willing them to go away. Feeling a hand on his shoulder, he looked up and saw Finn looking at him with compassion and care.

"Then don't let him go," Finn said with finality, giving Kurt's shoulder a squeeze. For some reason, he had wanted to hate Blaine like Burt did, but after seeing how he and Kurt had looked at each other after admitting to Burt that they were in love, Finn just couldn't do it. Though he'd never been that lucky in love himself, he knew if anyone deserved to be loved unconditionally, it was Kurt.

Kurt gazed at his brother, shocked at what he'd said. He sat there for a moment, focusing on the weight of his brother's hand on his shoulder, before softening his gaze and smiling for the first time all day.

"I won't," he said, and grabbing his and Finn's bowls and putting them in the sink, he headed back to his room but not before turning back to his brother and whispering, "Thank you, Finn."

Flopping on his bed, he felt a lot lighter, the weight of his despair lifted somewhat at Finn's encouragement. There was no way he was living without Blaine and he would do everything in his power to get him back, and, more importantly, make his father see reason. Grabbing his phone, he shot a text to Blaine, not caring that it was now 2:45 in the morning.

* * *

Blaine woke up with a start as his phone vibrated loudly on his bedside table. Rubbing his eyes, he stared at the screen until his eyes focused, and his face cracked with a grin and his heart swelled once he made out the words.

_I am so madly in love with you, Blaine Anderson._

**And I just realized that I am officially jealous of my Kurt. Grr... Darren, oh, Darren, wherefore art thou, Darren?**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Gah, I hate not updating for so long. I feel like I let all of you down and it makes me feel like utter crap because I know how supportive you all are. I'm so sorry. I just... there was absolutely no spark lately. I felt like I had written myself into a corner. I considered scrapping the whole thing all together but refused. I can't do that to you. **

**I actually finished the final chapter and am planning on a sequel for this tale after this one. I have the next two chapters planned, and then after that is still up in the air. I swear, the little elves that live in my head and give me all my material are mutinous little bastards sometimes. **

**Anyways, I hope you like this chapter, and know that our boys will be reunited in the next chapter, which should be up this week. I owe you guys and gals big time. :)**

_Ti adoro con tutto il cuore, tesoro mio. _

Blaine felt his tense and sore muscles fall and melt into relaxation as he read and reread Kurt's text before sending him one back, his face stretching into a huge grin as he pictured Kurt's beautiful smile as he read it. Though he hadn't forgotten that he was still forbidden to see Kurt, at least at his home, and was threatened with arrest, the knowledge that Kurt hadn't lost hope, hadn't given up on Blaine, made him feel like the sun had risen. Though not even an entire day had passed since having been effectively thrown out of Kurt's home, Blaine felt like weeks had gone by since he saw him and his mind immediately began going through his memory of all the romantic book and movie scenes he'd ever seen in his need to make Kurt realize his love for him.

_Whoa, whoa, slow down, crazy,_ Blaine's practical superego interrupted suddenly. There was one problem.

Burt.

Though Blaine knew he'd risk his life for Kurt at this point, what sense would it make for him to go to Kurt's home and be arrested, thus separating him from his lover indefinitely? No, he had to go about this wisely. There was no way he'd make Kurt drive to him, as it was too far and he was sure Burt would only allow that when hell effectively froze over. He had to go back to Lima. And he had to talk to Burt, alone. As much as the thought terrified him, he needed to make him see that he wouldn't do anything to ever cause Kurt any harm or force him into anything he didn't want to do and most importantly, that he loved him with every single fiber of his being. If Burt couldn't be convinced then, well, he'd scale that mountain when he got to it.

He thought it would be unwise to approach Burt this soon after what had happened, and though it killed him to put more time between the next time he could see Kurt, he resolved to give himself some time to work out what he wanted to say. He had an ever-growing intuition that Burt could one day become someone very important to him, and the last thing he wanted to do was screw this up.

Encouraged by his zeal, he stepped into the shower and washed away the tear tracks that had painted themselves onto his face as he slept.

* * *

_A few days later…_

Kurt had never felt so much love and appreciation for his stepbrother since their early morning conversation. Though he couldn't begin to figure out why, he was touched that Finn was helping him save his relationship with Blaine.

It was as though Finn was living vicariously through Kurt and was doing everything in his limited power to ensure Kurt had a few moments each day to talk to Blaine without constantly peering around the corner for fear of Burt's furious gaze. Kurt knew he'd have to make it up to Finn one day.

He and Blaine had been sending each other sweet messages for the last few days, letting each other know that the other was on his mind, and though Kurt felt as though he and Blaine were being a tad too dramatic, he had to admit that it was well suited to the epic love story his life had recently become. All that appeared to be missing was a sweeping orchestral overture.

He had been avoiding his dad since his epic telling off of a few mornings before but knew that in order for his plan of seeing Blaine again were to work, he needed to put on his best "I'm heartbrokenly sorry" face and speak to him. He felt the now familiar dull stab of guilt creep into his chest as he planned to defy his father again, but he couldn't help it. Blaine made him do crazy things, and now that Finn was on his side, if he were to get caught, at least the blame wouldn't have to fall on just him.

Burt sat in the living room, his large, booted feet propped up against the leather ottoman as he skimmed the sport's section. The house was quiet, save for the low rumble of the dryer and the excitable voice of a sport's announcer on the television. Kurt was standing in the hall, watching his father, Finn's incredibly tall shadow cast behind him, as Finn gave him an encouraging smile as if to say, "I got your back, man." As much as Kurt loved to hold a grudge, he resolved himself to his plan and stepped tentatively into the living room, the wooden floorboards creaking under his designer shoes.

"Umm, Dad?" he started, cursing himself for letting his voice crack a bit. He could always talk to his dad, and loved him more than anything, but he couldn't help but feel as though their seemingly perfect father-son relationship had become somewhat strained after their fight.

Surprised by his son's interruption, he lowered the paper a bit, revealing only his eyes and the top of his baseball capped head. He fought to remain stern with his son, still unhappy with the whole situation, but felt himself soften when he saw just how exhausted and miserable his son looked, the dark circles under his eyes stark against his pallid skin.

"Dad, I know you're still angry with me and I understand. I just wanted to say that I'm really sorry and that I shouldn't have gone behind your back," Kurt continued, his eyes glued to the floor as he recited his apology that he'd practiced a few times in his room that morning. Raising his eyebrows in interest, Burt lowered the paper, his face less stony than before but still unreadable.

"I know you probably don't trust me as much as you did anymore and that you'll probably say no to this, but is it okay if I slept over at Mercedes' tonight? I just feel like I need some time with the girls after losing Bl-," he willed tears into the corners of his eyes and pretended to get choked up at the name, feeling ridiculous but slightly triumphant as he watched his father's features soften a bit more as he continued to speak.

"Kurt," Burt's gruff voice called out, and Kurt looked up to see his father gesturing for him to sit next to him on the couch. He settled himself at the edge of the cushions, his back straight and his legs crossed at the ankles. "I accept your apology. Yes, I am still mad, but it doesn't mean I haven't thought about what you said yesterday. About why you started modeling. I guess what I'm most upset about is why you didn't come talk to me about what you were feeling and about how people were treating you at school. I've told you before—nobody pushes the Hummels around. Especially not my son."

Well, Kurt wasn't expecting this.

His dad continued. "And while I don't want to ever have to worry about you not coming home again, yes, you can go to Mercedes' house. And _only_ to her house. I want you back home by ten tomorrow morning, not a minute later. And you're not taking your car. Finn!" Burt called, and was surprised when Finn's head popped up from behind the doorframe a second later. He suspected that Finn must've been standing there during his entire conversation with Kurt, but he was too tired to scold him for eavesdropping.

"Finn, can you take your brother to Mercedes' tonight? I don't trust him not to take off for Westerville to see that guy, so I need you to drive him. And to pick him up and have him home by ten tomorrow," Burt said.

Though Kurt's face showed hurt and defeat that his father didn't trust him, internally, he was thankful that he knew his father as well as he did. This is exactly what he and Finn had been hoping for, that Burt would make Finn drive him. He had no intention of going to Mercedes', though he had called her and told her the entire story just in case Burt felt the need to check up on him. And while Mercedes was livid that Kurt had been keeping her in the dark about not only Blaine and their epic romance, but also over a year of mysteriously disappearing to "tutor," she was impressed at his newfound "badassery," as she called it, and was thrilled that he had found someone who sounded, almost, too good to be true, so she agreed to cover for him if need be.

"Umm, yeah, sure," Finn said, stealing a glance at Kurt, who shot him a glare while his father wasn't looking, as though to say, "_Please, don't screw this up!"_

"I, uh, was planning on staying over at Puck's tonight anyway, so I'll drop him off on my way there," Finn said, remembering everything Kurt had told him to say. He was aware of the risk he was taking on Kurt's behalf, and that if he got caught, he'd be in deep shit with his stepdad. He still didn't really know why he was so keen on helping Kurt like this, but he couldn't bear to see him so broken as he had been when Blaine was forced to leave. He didn't even know Blaine and yet, from everything Kurt had confessed, he seemed to make up for every bit of pain Kurt had ever suffered in his life. And what kind of brother would he be if he denied Kurt his happiness?

Rising his eyebrow in suspicion of Finn's agreeableness and Kurt' lack of arguing, Burt responded, "I mean it, both of you. To Mercedes' house and back by 10."

Nodding, Kurt got up from his seat on the couch and wrapped his arms around his father, who stiffened at the suddenness of the gesture before reciprocating it, his arms wrapping around his son tightly, and a small smile breaking across his face.

"I love you, son," Burt said gruffly, looking into Kurt's eyes.

"I love you, too, Dad."

As Kurt walked to his room to pack some clothes, he felt the quiet stab of guilt begin to grow in severity. Swallowing, he willed it to the back of his mind as he allowed his imagination to wander to Blaine's dazzling smile and glowing eyes.

**Don't know about you, but I'm kinda liking defiant Kurt; it's kinda sexy. No? Maybe it's just me. Wish I was that gutsy sometimes, though... **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Lucky chapter 13, guys! And appropriately so, I reckon. No worries about the end of this chapter. You shall get what you know you want in the next chapter, I promise. :)**

**And just going to throw this out there, but if there's anyone who wants to do some fanart for this, please do! I'm curious to see how other people envision this story and I can't draw worth shit so yeah. Just thought I'd get that out there. **

**Anywho, you all should be aware of my deep, unending, and slightly inappropriate love for all of you. :D Enjoy, my lovelies! **

"Finn, relax. You're going to crack the steering wheel," Kurt said, noting that Finn's knuckles were white from clutching the wheel with every ounce of his strength. His eyes were wide and staring straight ahead, his pulse beating and boiling in his ears. He still couldn't believe he was doing this. He felt like he was driving the getaway car, helping a fugitive escape from a prison sentence.

They were on the now familiar road to Westerville, to Dalton, and ultimately, Kurt reflected silently, to Blaine, the love of his life. He had no idea Kurt was going to visit and Kurt imagined Blaine's look of surprise before running into his arms and kissing him for all he was worth. His body quivered with anticipation, with nervousness, and with arousal. He couldn't wait to get his hands on him. He gripped his thighs, willing his breath to steady. He was with Finn at the moment, after all.

"I am so dead. I am so dead. He's going to kill me, oh my God," Finn babbled, shaking his head. Kurt turned to look at his panicked brother, his eyes softening as he realized just what he was risking for him. Placing his hand on his shoulder, a gesture Finn had offered many times to Kurt, he smiled softly, hoping his face showed the heaping amounts of gratitude he felt towards him.

"Finn, have I ever told you you're the best brother ever?" Kurt murmured, squeezing Finn's shoulder. Finn turned to look at him and shot him a small smile, before nodding.

"And don't you forget it," he said, his face cracking in a grin.

* * *

Blaine was surprised that he hadn't heard anything from Kurt that day. They had both been attached to their phones for the last week or so, and Blaine couldn't imagine why Kurt wouldn't have texted him by now. Perhaps it was his dad. Blaine decided it wasn't that big of an issue, and grabbing his phone and room key, headed towards the dining hall to grab a snack.

"Blaine!" Someone called down the hall and Blaine turned to see David running towards him. Blaine sighed.

"Hey, buddy," David got out, his breath heaving. He clutched at a stitch in his side and Blaine watched him, wondering what marathon he'd just run.

"Where've you been, Blaine?" he finally said, looking worriedly into Blaine's eyes.

"What do you mean? I've been here," Blaine questioned, his brows furrowed in confusion. What in the hell was he talking about?

"Yeah, physically," David said. "Mentally, not so much. Wes was telling me that you were a wreck when he saw you a few days ago. What's going on?"

Blaine wracked his brain as he looked at his friend and then let a small smile play across his lips. David's eyes widened in worry at his friend's weird behavior.

"David, I'm fine. Better than fine, actually," he assured him. "Yes, I was a bit out of it when Wes saw me because I thought I had lost something very dear to me, but it's all good. I know I've been a little distracted the last few days, but I promise, I'm okay," he finished, flashing a grin to his friend.

David continued to stare at him, causing Blaine to huff in frustration. He really was hungry. Suddenly, David's eyes widened to saucers.

"You met someone didn't you? A guy? Tell me!" David exclaimed excitedly. Blaine let out a laugh and rolled his eyes. God, he really could be such a schoolgirl sometimes.

"Yes, David, I met a guy. And he's absolutely wonderful. But I'm really hungry so I'm going to grab a snack before-,"

"Who is he? Where'd you meet? Is he hot? Does he make your blood boil and your heart flutter and your manhood sing?" David was delirious.

"David, stop, you madman!" Blaine said, blushing furiously. He stalked to the dining hall, David following at his heels, pressing for details, which he gave him grudgingly. Oh, his friends…

* * *

It took every ounce of self-control to keep from launching himself out of Finn's car and tearing across the Dalton campus to Blaine's room. Composing himself, he delicately unlatched his seatbelt and leaned over the backseat to grab his bag, and stepped out into the light breeze.

"Umm, Kurt?" Finn said from the driver's seat.

"Yeah, Finn," Kurt said, a bit impatiently. He needed to see his boyfriend, damn it.

"What am I suppose to do? Where am I supposed to stay?" Finn asked, and Kurt panicked. Well, shit. Hadn't thought about that. Where was Finn supposed to go, to sleep? Maybe he could room with one of Blaine's friends? Hmm, that could be slightly, entirely awkward. Motel room? They had passed a few off the highway. He couldn't drive all the way back to Lima and then drive all the way back to pick him up and have him home before ten. Damn.

"Oh Finn, I'm sorry. Umm, maybe Blaine can figure something out," Kurt said, feeling uncomfortable. He could tell Finn wasn't too keen on the idea but he grabbed his bag from the back and followed Kurt into the residence hall, through the same heavy oak doors Blaine had led him through the night of their first date. Kurt remembered the route, even though the halls had been dark and silent and he followed up the curving stairs to Blaine's floor. Finn was staring around wildly, eyeing every uniformed Dalton student with as much curiosity as they were to him. Finally, he reached Blaine's door, and, taking a breath, he knocked, anticipating the enthusiastic greeting that no doubt awaited him on the other side. After a few seconds of silence, he knocked again, and sighed in defeat as he realized Blaine probably wasn't in his room.

"He _what? _ He turned on the Italian Stallion, Michelangelo artist thing, didn't he? I wish I were that smooth. Boy's got game," Kurt turned to see an Asian boy walking out of a dorm across the hall from Blaine's, who chatted away on a cell phone. Kurt couldn't help but be suspicious about the subject of his conversation. Noticing Kurt, the boy looked him up and down, glancing from him to Finn, eyeing both of their overnight bags, before breaking into a knowing smirk.

"Yeah, David, I gotta go. Yeah, we'll talk more later," he said, before putting his phone in his pocket and walking over to Kurt.

"Visiting someone?" he asked with a friendly, if not slightly cheeky smile, extending his hand to the boys in turn.

"Umm, yeah, I'm here to see Blaine," Kurt said, slightly wary of the young man.

"I'm Wes, one of Blaine's good friends," the boy said. "And you must be Kurt." Kurt opened his mouth to question how this boy knew him when Wes' answered, appearing to read his thoughts.

"Blaine's mentioned you a few times," he said with a grin. Actually, Blaine told David who then told Wes, but Kurt didn't need to know about that.

"He's out right now, but let me help you out," Wes said, taking a key from his pocket and opening Blaine's door for them.

"The perks of being a Resident's Assistant," he said with a smile, putting the key back in his pocket. "So, I'm guessing Blaine doesn't know you're here?"

"No, it's a surprise," Kurt said shyly, entering Blaine's room, trying to suppress his joy that he was there.

"You know, technically, having guests in the student dorms is against the rules," Wes muttered, his arms crossed in front of his chest, catching Kurt off guard.

"Well, I didn't know, I'm-," he spluttered.

"Kurt, it's okay," Wes said with a chuckle, before pointing at himself. "Again, R.A., remember? You're totally welcome here."

"Well, thank you," Kurt said with a timid smile, the feeling that Wes knew a lot more about Kurt and Blaine's relationship than he let on settled in his stomach. Suddenly Finn cleared his throat.

"Oh yeah! Sorry, Finn," Kurt said to his brother. "Umm, Wes? This may sound a bit strange, but is there anywhere that Finn could sleep tonight? It's no problem, if there isn't, I can pay for a motel room, but it'd be nice if he was a bit closer."

"Not a problem," Wes replied, cheerfully. "We have the visitor's dorms upstairs. They're usually for family who come to visit and such, but are usually empty. Let's get you settled in," Wes said to Finn, who gave Kurt a fleeting look before following Wes down the hall. "Want a tour?" Kurt heard Wes ask Finn. "We have a bomb dining hall…" He chuckled as he saw Finn's head snap up at the mention of food.

Closing Blaine's door, he swept his eyes along the instruments, the poster of the Colosseum, the desk piled with work. He felt emotional tears collect in his eyes when he looked at the easel in the center of the room on which was still attached the image of Kurt Blaine had started to draw the last time Kurt was there. The night they had made love for the first time. Once again, the drawing was absolutely beautiful. The colors had clearly been chosen with care and consideration, and the way they were blended together obviously showed the work of gentle, caressing fingers. Kurt knew that no one could see him as Blaine could.

Kurt made his way over to Blaine's bed and sat down, waiting for him to come back.

* * *

Blaine felt exhausted. He felt like he'd just been attacked by a pack of fluffy, harmless, but annoyingly yapping puppies. He had to keep reminding himself that yes, he truly loved his friends, as much as he felt like throttling them at the moment. He supposed that's what he deserved for not telling them about Kurt yet. Shaking his head and chuckling, he turned his key and opened his door, too distracted to notice the overnight bag next to it on the floor, or the gorgeous man who sat in silent anticipation on his bed. He crossed his room to his desk, rifling through some papers, looking for the song he was currently writing, kicking his shoes off in the process. He continued to look down at the scribbled lyrics in his hand, singing under his breath, as walked over to his bed where he noticed a pair of impeccably shined Doc Martin boots hanging off the comforter and followed them up tightly-fitting jeaned legs, along a navy blue dress shirt, finally falling on the face of the boy he loved more than anything in world, and on which was an expression of pure amusement.

"Oh my God, Kurt!" Blaine exclaimed, pouncing on him and attack his mouth with his own. Kurt responded in kind, humming in satisfaction of finally having his lips on Blaine's. They took gasping breaths as they broke apart.

"_Tesoro_, what are you doing here?" Blaine said excitedly.

"Surprise!" Kurt shouted, throwing his arms out in a dramatic reveal.

"But your dad—"

"Doesn't know I'm here," Kurt said with a suggestive wiggle of his eyebrows.

"Won't you get in trouble if he finds out?" Blaine worried, sitting next to Kurt and taking his hands in his.

"Big time," Kurt said with a grin, before wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck and crashing their mouths together, pulling Blaine on top of him as he laid back against the pillows.

**Yet another cliffhanger. Man, how do you stand me? ;) **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hey, hey, you naughty minxes! As promised, the next chapter! And it's naughty... *evil smile* I figured their reunion would be pretty, well, _enthusiastic_, to say the least, and I thought it about time to make them a bit more playful along with the usual romance. Hope you have as much fun reading this chapter as I had writing it! :) **

**Oh, and I just wanted to address something. I've gotten a few messages (some that were pretty cruel) that have decried my story as contrived and unbelievable and one even used the word "drivel" to describe my style. It caught me off guard and hurt for a bit but then I remembered all you wonderful people who've stuck by this story (and me) for months. Though I'm not on tumblr, I've been informed that a few people have been promoting this tale on theirs, and I've definitely noted an exponential increase in my hits, views, faves, and subs. And I just wanted to thank you all for being so supportive. Honestly, I know I say it a lot, but words cannot express how much it means. So thank you, truly. **

**And for those who say this story is too unbelievable to take seriously, I quote the wise words of one Kurt Elizabeth Hummel: "When are you going to learn that nothing is impossible when it comes to love?"**

**:* MUAH! **

"I missed you so much," Kurt whispered, his lips pressed against the soft plumpness of Blaine's mouth. Blaine moaned in response, opening his mouth and inviting Kurt's tongue inside, the taste of each other intoxicating them both. Kurt's hands roved over the curves of Blaine's back, untucking his shirt from his pants. His hands traveled farther down before settling at the small of his back, and he allowed his fingers to just barely slip into the waistband of Blaine's pants. Encouraged by Kurt's zeal, Blaine ground his hips against Kurt's as they continued devouring each other's mouths, desperate for any and all contact.

Suddenly, Kurt slipped out a leg that had been pinned under Blaine's and used it to wrap himself around Blaine's body and flipped them so he hovered above him. Blaine gasped at the suddenness of the gesture, having been completely distracted by Kurt's mouth to notice. As soon as Kurt settled on top of his lover's body, he began to take control, his hands all but completely shredding Blaine's clothes from his body.

"Mmm, have I ever told you how sexy you look in your blazer?" Kurt groaned, his mouth nipping at Blaine's neck as he slid the aforementioned article of clothing off his shoulders, letting it slip to the floor with a muffled _thump_. "But you look much sexier without it." Blaine chuckled as he silently enjoyed this new side of his boyfriend; this feisty, fiery, and almost desperate Kurt who appeared to need to get his hands on every inch of him as quickly as possible.

"God, Kurt," Blaine moaned, lifting his hips to allow Kurt to slip his pants down his legs, his painfully hard erection springing free, causing Kurt's eyes to turn almost pitch black with lust. With an almost beastly growl, Kurt descended upon Blaine again, his teeth digging into the flesh of his neck, before continuing down his broad chest, along his taut stomach and stopping to nip at the crease where Blaine's torso melded into his leg.

"_Kurt…"_ Blaine choked, his eyes closed and his head thrown back. His head snapped forward and his eyes opened in shock as he felt Kurt's breath ghost over his cock, Kurt's eyes looking directly into Blaine's before wrapping his mouth around him tentatively. Blaine watched in awe as his cock disappeared, inch-by-inch, into Kurt's gloriously pink and swollen lips, his fingers fisting desperately into the cotton sheets. He had no idea when his once-shy and tender boyfriend had become so ravenous in bed but it was driving him wild. Kurt's tongue swirled around the head of his cock, the tip of it dipping into the slit and lapping away the bead of pre-come collected there, a small groan escaping his throat. Kurt was encouraged by the small whimpers and moans coming from his boyfriend to continue his devouring of his cock. Knowing that he was the cause of his pleasure spurred him on. He wanted nothing more than to make Blaine feel good, to pour every ounce of love he had into each movement and gesture.

"_Dio, Kurt, per piacere, non ci posso…"_ Blaine moaned, close to his release, and Kurt's head snapped up at the sound of his gasping voice. Yes, Blaine speaking Italian had always turned Kurt on but hearing him speak Italian _in bed_ was an entirely different story.

"Oh my God, baby, that is so hot," Kurt moaned and climbed atop his boyfriend once more, plunging his tongue into his mouth. Blaine tugged desperately at Kurt's clothes, the need to feel his bare skin under his fingertips almost unbearable. Wasting no time, Kurt kicked off his boots and undressed, Blaine drinking in each new piece of milky white skin as each article of designer clothing was removed. It was as he watched that Blaine realized he would never tire of seeing Kurt's body, with his impossibly soft, ivory skin that blushed and glowed pink with each caress. It was at this moment that he realized that he would be spending the rest of his life loving this body-this man, above him.

"_Amore,"_ Blaine whispered with a slight urgency and Kurt looked up, the lust in his eyes unable to cover up the love that was there as well.

"Yes, love?" he murmured, running his palm over Blaine's face.

"I want you to make love to me," Blaine said breathlessly, his eyes begging. Kurt's eyes widened for a moment before softening, a smile turning up the sides of his mouth. He bent to press his mouth lovingly against Blaine's before placing a playful kiss on the tip of his nose.

"I want to make love to you, Blaine," Kurt whispered, before bending over the side of the bed and pulling out the black shoebox, grabbing the small bottle. Kneeling back between Blaine's legs, he coated his fingers and ran one along the underside of his cock, descending lower until he found his entrance. He looked up at Blaine who watched silently, his breath heaving in anticipation. Kurt slid one finger into Blaine, who instantly hissed at the intrusion. Remembering how gentle Blaine had been when he had prepped him, Kurt rubbed a soothing hand along the inside of his thigh as he continued to press his finger into Blaine. He stilled for a moment, waiting for Blaine's signal to continue. With an almost indeterminable nod of his head, Kurt slid another finger in, both of them gently stretching and prepping. Blaine gasped at the odd but incredible sensation of pleasure and pain and after a while, his desperation for Kurt became unbearable.

"Kurt, please, I'm ready," Blaine begged and Kurt obliged him, coating his cock with lube before slowing pressing into him. Both boys gasped at the contact, Blaine's eyes immediately snapping shut in surprise and pain. Kurt stopped his movements and watched the look of pain on Blaine's face worriedly.

"Baby, I'm sorry. Do you want me to stop?" Kurt asked, reaching a hand up to brush Blaine's hair from his face.

"No, no, just…give me a minute," Blaine gasped, his eyes pressed closed tightly. After a few moments, Kurt felt Blaine's muscles relax around him before he opened his eyes and whispered, "Okay."

Kurt thrust a bit more into Blaine and began moving in and out at a slightly faster pace, encouraged by the way Blaine's knees clamped to the sides of Kurt's waist.

"_Oh, tesoro, ancora,_" Blaine whimpered, his head thrown back in pleasure. Instinctively, Kurt knew Blaine was asking for more, and with a growl, Kurt bent forward to capture Blaine's lips in his and he thrust harder and faster, in awe of the sensation of being inside his boyfriend for the first time. He gazed down at him, his eyes unable to tear themselves away from Blaine's glowing and slightly sweat-damp face that was contorted with pleasure.

"Blaine, I love you so much," Kurt moaned, wrapping his hand around Blaine's cock, wanting nothing more to make him come in the most intense orgasm of his life.

"I love—love you," Blaine called, his back arching as Kurt pumped his hand in time with his thrusts. Wrapping his arms around Kurt's back, he came forcefully onto both their stomachs, nearly screaming at the force of his orgasm. For a moment, he was convinced he was about to black out, as his sight seemed to narrow and dim as the waves of pleasure continued to wash over him.

Kurt watched in total awe as his boyfriend came undone, and within seconds, the coil that had built up in his stomach unraveled and he came forcefully inside of Blaine, his entire body shaking with pleasure. With a final gasp, Kurt collapsed on top of his boyfriend's still body. He smiled sleepily as he looked at Blaine's blissed out expression but felt slightly worried when his eyes didn't open.

"Blaine? Blaine!" Kurt called, patting Blaine's cheek softly with the back of his hand. He watched in anticipation for Blaine to wake up and after a few seconds, his body began to stir. Blaine sighed and his eyes fluttered open, finding Kurt's immediately, a grin painted on his face.

"Holy crap," Blaine gasped, wrapping his arms weakly around Kurt.

"You passed out," Kurt stated, incredulously. Blaine nodded sleepily and Kurt couldn't help feel slightly self-righteous that he had caused his boyfriend to black out from pleasure.

"You're that mind-blowing, love," Blaine said, wincing as Kurt pulled out of him and began cleaning him up with a towel he found on the floor. When he was done, Kurt leaned over the side of the bed and kissed Blaine sweetly, before tugging on his arm in an effort to sit him upright.

"Mmm, no, I don't wanna," Blaine whined, using all his weight to keep from getting up. Kurt chuckled and rolled his eyes, wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck and kissing him with more passion, distracting him as he pulled him up.

"Come on, let's go get cleaned up. I mean, that is if you've regained the function of your legs yet," he said smugly, grabbing a clean towel from Blaine's shelf and swaying his hips as he walking into Blaine's en-suite bathroom.

"Cheeky!" Blaine said, jumping out of bed and running to tap Kurt on his bare ass before beating him to the shower.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: You all succeeded in making me cry after my last update. Truly. All your kind words of support just overwhelmed me to the point of tears. I can't believe how confident you've all made me in terms of my writing. It took a lot of introspection for me to even post this story at all all those months ago and now I am so glad I did, because it's introduced me to all of you. :') **

**I will admit that this chapter doesn't have much plot, but it's chock-full of fluff and the return of a crowd favorite :) As long as what I write makes even one person smile, that's all I need to know. Hugs and butterfly kisses to all of you! (Yay for Starkid references!) **

After the longest and most _enjoyable_ shower either of them had ever taken, Blaine and Kurt got dressed and went for a stroll around the immaculate Dalton estate. Both walked down the hall, hand-in-hand, Blaine proud to have Kurt on his arm and Kurt unbelieving that his dream of doing just this had finally come true. He couldn't help but stare at their entwined fingers and after a few moments of trying to get Kurt's attention, Blaine abruptly stopped walking and looked up at him questioningly with his golden honey eyes.

"Is everything okay, love?" Blaine asked, following Kurt's gaze to their hands. Kurt gazed into Blaine's eyes and smiled softly, his cheeks lighting up with a faint but still noticeable blush.

"Everything's perfect," he whispered, mostly to himself. "Well…it's stupid," Kurt continued, but Blaine promptly shook his head.

"Nothing you say is stupid. You can tell me anything," Blaine said with a smile, lifting their entwined hands to kiss the back of Kurt's.

"It's just, a year ago, I would lie awake for hours wondering why I was invisible, why nobody cared about me. I would see couples walking down the halls, stopping every so often to steal a kiss at their lockers before walking hand-in-hand to their classes, and I always asked myself why I wasn't allowed to have that. All I wanted was someone who wasn't afraid to let the world know that he loved me. And now I have you," Kurt murmured, his aqua-colored eyes glistening.

Blaine inhaled a breath at Kurt's words and smiled brilliantly before leaning up to place a loving kiss on his mouth. Their entwined hands were trapped between their bodies as Blaine pressed himself closer, his free hand reaching up to rub his thumb along Kurt's jaw. With a soft breath, they separated and Blaine leaned his forehead against Kurt's.

"Kurt Hummel, I am honored to call you mine," Blaine said, loud enough for those walking past them to hear. "I love you with all that I have, and I always will." He placed a gentle kiss on Kurt's forehead, causing Kurt to close his eyes and sigh, before leading him back down the hall towards the spiraling staircase and out the tall oak doors to the grounds.

The air outside was crisp and cool, the leaves just beginning to turn their stunning shades of crimson, orange, and gold. Kurt pressed himself closer to Blaine's body so he could feel the heat that radiated off of it and Blaine wrapped his arm around Kurt's waist, holding him flush against him as they walked with synchronized steps.

As they continued their stroll, Blaine pointed out various Dalton halls and buildings that Kurt had never been in, and he was shocked at just how huge the campus was. He was certain that most Ivy League universities weren't as magnificent as Dalton. After they had been walking for twenty minutes or so, Blaine stopped in front of the steps of a building that had become quite special to him, one that he knew Kurt would recognize. Even before looking up to the bronze plaque above the tall doors, Kurt knew Blaine had brought him to the art building, the place where both their lives had changed just a few weeks ago. With a small smile, they walked into the quiet building, classes having been over for a few hours. A few students were in some of the smaller art rooms, finishing pieces or starting new ones, but Blaine was thankful when he peered into the small window on the door of the circular art room and saw that it was empty. Opening the door, he gestured for Kurt to enter before stepping in after him and he suddenly felt like he had gone back in time to the first moment he laid eyes on the love of his life.

Kurt silently watched his boyfriend's emotion-filed eyes sweep across the room, and he knew what he was thinking about. Because he was thinking about the same. How quickly things had developed between them in a just a few weeks. He knew that to most people, namely his father, it seemed crazy, rushed, and most likely destined to fail. But Kurt knew better. For some reason, he believed that the explanation of why things happened so fast between he and Blaine was because they were soulmates that had at last found each other after 17 years of searching. There was no doubt in his mind that he would be in love with Blaine until the day he died.

Blaine was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't hear the creak of the floorboards as Kurt stepped closer to him and gasped when his mouth was suddenly covered by Kurt's, who kissed him passionately. His gasp turned quickly into a whimper of want as he melted into Kurt's embrace, part of him still in awe of just how perfectly their mouths seemed to fit with each other. Kurt's hands entwined themselves into the soft curls at the nape of Blaine's neck and Blaine held him close at the waist.

"I can't believe how much I love you," Kurt whispered fondly against Blaine's mouth before kissing him again.

"I can't believe that I found you. _Tu sei la mia anima gemella_," Blaine whispered, and smiled at Kurt's little gasp at hearing the Italian.

"What does that mean?" Kurt asked quietly, his fingers twirling around individual curls, making a shiver run down Blaine's spine.

"You're my soulmate," Blaine translated, his face flushed with emotion. Kurt's eyes widened at his words, surprised but then again not that Blaine had read his mind.

They lingered in the art room for a little while, Blaine showing Kurt some of his older sketches he kept in the large portfolio in the room's closet. Kurt knew Blaine was an incredible artist but he could not suppress the audible gasp of awe as he looked at each sketch, each one revealing more and more about the inner workings of Blaine's mind. As Blaine continued to flip through them, Kurt caught a glimpse of a pencil drawing at the bottom of the stack, and gently pinching the corner of the paper, he pulled it out and saw that it was the detailed image of a single hand, the shading and detailing reminiscent of cracked marble. It wasn't as skilled looking as Blaine's more recent sketches, with its jagged edges and slightly smudged lines, but there was something about it that caught Kurt's attention, something that was strangely beautiful.

"That's the first sketch I ever drew," Blaine said, looking down at the image in Kurt's lap fondly. He smiled to himself as he remembered the moment he felt that spark, the moment he fell in love with drawing. Kurt watched the emotions flash across his face and wondered what he was thinking.

"Whose hand is this?" Kurt asked, genuinely curious. Blaine continued to smile and gazed into Kurt's aquamarine eyes before letting out a chuckle.

"I'll tell you one day," he said gently, lifting Kurt's hand to his mouth. "I promise." Kurt's brow furrowed, confused at Blaine's sudden mysteriousness, but he didn't press him, though his curiosity was definitely piqued.

Gathering his sketches, Blaine gingerly placed them back into the portfolio, before putting it back on the shelf in the closet.

"How about we go save your brother from my crazy friends and grab some dinner?" Blaine asked, holding his hand out to Kurt so he could lift himself upright. Kurt smiled and nodded, and they exited the room, hand-in-hand, making their way down the hall back towards the main doors. Neither of them said anything, both content with the silence as their footsteps echoed softly along the empty halls. So it was no surprise that both boys jumped when someone down the hall behind them suddenly exclaimed, "Is that my little Hummel doll?"

They spun around, both chuckling softly as Ms. Dubois lifted her long skirts as she walked briskly towards them, a wide grin painted on her face.

"Oh, Kurt, I've missed you! How are you?" She said, pulling him into a warm embrace, Blaine looking on with slight confusion. He stood quietly as he watched his art teacher hug his boyfriend, finding the situation only a little bit strange.

"I've missed you, too," Kurt answered genuinely, turning to flash Blaine a grin. "And I've never been better."

"So it looks like the artist got his muse then," she said genially, raising an eyebrow at Blaine, who blushed. _How did she know?_ Kurt chuckled and wrapped his arm around Blaine's waist, and squeezing his side gently in reassurance.

"Blaine, Ms. Dubois and I have known each for a few years. She was my mentor at McKinley before she came here," Kurt explained, and he smiled when Blaine's face showed recognition. He remembered hearing the abridged tale the morning Burt had confronted them at their home. He shivered at the memory.

"We're very close," he finished, and Blaine smiled softly at his boyfriend before flashing the same expression to his teacher. Though he always considered her one of his favorite teachers, he liked her even more now that he realized that it was she would help bring he and Kurt together.

"I'm so happy for you both," Ms. Dubois crooned, grabbing both their hands and holding them momentarily. Kurt hugged her, making sure to whisper a quick "thank you for everything" in her ear before she grinned and waved them on their way, watching with joy as they walked out the doors, their hands reaching out simultaneously to weave their fingers together.

**A/N: Cute moments with Finn, Wes, and David and Blaine's big talk with Burt on the way! :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: My beautiful minxes, how I adore you all! Know that I wrote to the Red Vines fairy and she's working on showering you with them on my behalf. I love you all, I really do. Thanks for all the amazing words of support. Ahh, I am running out of words for how amazing you all are. :') **

**And I am actually really happy with this chapter. I had waaaay too much fun writing Wes and David. Because I am a firm believer that though on the show they may have a very stoic persona, behind the scenes, these boys are insane. And I love the idea of David being a complete sap for romance. Let me know whatchu think! **

**Oh, and I am unashamed to admit that I went to see Glee Live in 3D today and squealed like a schoolgirl as soon as Darren came on screen, in all his 3-dimensional glory. I swear to Cheesus, that man will kill me. Sigh... ENJOY! **

The boys headed back to the residence hall to look for Finn, Wes, and David, and invite them to dinner. Blaine was anxious for Kurt to meet his crazy friends and Kurt thought it about time he formally introduced Finn to the boy for whom he was risking his own neck.

Entering the hall, the boys made to head upstairs to the dorms but stopped when they heard loud, gruff voices calling from what Blaine guessed was the common room. He gazed at Kurt worriedly and followed the sound, the voices getting louder and rowdier with each step. Kurt instantly recognized the deep tone of Finn's voice, and fearing a fight or worse, Blaine pushed open the doors. He quickly swept his eyes across the room, and let out a relieved but frustrated sigh once his eyes settled on the sight before him.

"You're going down, Gargler!" Finn yelled, his thumbs jabbing forcefully on the video game controller.

"Bring it on, Frankenteen!" Wes and David said in unison, before giving each other high fives.

Most of the Warblers were gathered around the couch where the boys were well into their Call of Duty marathon, an uproar of cheers filling the room each time someone was shot. Blaine and Kurt walked into the room, at first completely ignored. It wasn't until Wes noticed Blaine's shadow looming over him that he looked up and noticed his friend and his friend's boyfriend standing there.

"Aw, look, it's Michelangelo and his model!" Wes crooned, causing everyone to turn their attention to the couple. Kurt blushed furiously but tightened his grip on Blaine's hand.

"We thought it was a good idea to come down here and drown out the sounds of your, well, _enthusiastic_ reunion," he said with a grin. Finn let out an embarrassed cough and Blaine and Kurt both felt their faces burn under the amused stares of the room.

"So, I'm assuming you told Wes, then, David?" Blaine said, stepping forward and gazing down at the African American boy who was mockingly cowering away from him, clamping his arms around his knees.

"I couldn't help it, Blaine! It was just _so _Shakespearean!" he smiled, widening his eyes for effect. Blaine huffed and rolled his eyes at his hopelessly romantic friend before letting a small smile play along his lips as David shook Kurt's hand.

"And I took it upon myself to tell the boys," Wes finished, gesturing to the Warblers, before getting up to squeeze himself in between the couple and grasp them both around the shoulders. "We're all thrilled for you both, really. I mean, it's about time Romeo here found someone," he said, jabbing a thumb in Blaine's direction. Kurt couldn't help but chuckle and Blaine's frown melted into a smile when he caught his eye. "Welcome to the family, Kurt," he finished, giving Kurt's shoulder a soft squeeze before sitting back down between Finn and David.

"So what brings you two lovebirds out of your nest of….love?" David asked awkwardly. Blaine sighed.

"We wanted to know if you three wanted to join us for dinner, but maybe we'll just take Finn seeing as he's the only one who isn't taunting us," Blaine said jokingly. Finn immediately popped up from the couch, always in the mood for food, and Wes and David looked at each other before feigning expressions of contrition and falling to their knees before Blaine.

"Oh, but Blaine, we're _so_ hungry! Please, we promise we'll be good boys, please!" They each grabbed one of Blaine's pant legs, tugging repeatedly as Blaine tried prying them off of him. Kurt looked down at them with shocked amusement and the rest of the Warblers laughed at the shenanigans. For being their soloist, they took far too much joy out of getting a few chuckles at Blaine's expense.

"Fine, fine! Just get off me!" Blaine yelped, holding his pants up from the waist, not in the mood to get pantsed in front of everyone. Wes and David smiled at each other mischievously before following the other three out to the parking lot, Blaine vehemently refusing their request to let them drive in his car to the restaurant.

* * *

Because it was nearby (and because it held a particular importance to him), Blaine had suggested _Ristorante Azzurro_, the site of his and Kurt's first date. Kurt was quick to approve, while Finn nodded, not caring where they went as long as it had food. Wes batted his eyelashes before exclaiming, "Oh, how romantic!" and David just laughed and put his arm around Blaine, reassuring him that despite all their teasing, they really were happy for him. Blaine rolled his eyes before smiling, pulling Kurt into his side and holding him close.

They decided to take two cars, Kurt and Finn in Blaine's and Wes driving with David. The ride from Dalton was short, only 15 minutes, and for being a Friday night, they were happy that the lot wasn't too full. As soon as they entered under the soft blue lights above the door, Blaine was greeted warmly by the host, who smiled at Kurt when he remembered who he was. Blaine was happy he wasn't working that night, content with just sitting with his friends and his boyfriend.

They settled into the booth, Blaine and Kurt squeezing in next to each and taking each other's hands under the table, their eyes locked on each other's. They continued to stare until Finn let out a small cough, forcing them to turn their attention back to the group. Wes waggled his eyebrows at them while David just looked on a smiled, as though watching a sappy romantic comedy.

"Well, it's about time you formally met," Kurt said, reaching a hand out to place it on Finn's shoulder. "Blaine, this is my stepbrother Finn. Finn, this is Blaine. My boyfriend," he added, as though that wasn't obvious. Finn smiled warmly and shook Blaine's hand, glad to meet him.

"It's great to finally meet you, Finn. Kurt's told me so much about you. He's lucky to have you in his life," Blaine grinned, Kurt having filled him in on his and Finn's plot to surprise him.

"Ditto," Finn answered with a smile and Kurt looked at his brother appreciatively.

"So Kurt tells me you play football? I used to play at my old school," Blaine said, and he and Finn proceeded to chat, their conversation punctuated with laughs as they shared funny memories from the field. Kurt grinned before turning towards David and Wes, who were both gazing at Kurt with wide smiles.

"So Kurt," Wes began, leaning a hand on his chin and looking at him intently. "Tell us about yourself."

"What would you like to know, Wes?" Kurt chuckled, amused at his attempt at being the protective best friend. Despite being slightly, well, _insane_, Kurt already liked Blaine's friends.

"Well, for starters, how'd you win over the Italian Stallion over there? We've been trying to set him up for a year and he always turned it down, telling us he was too busy for a relationship, though he always complained that he couldn't find a nice guy to be with. And then he meets you and he falls like a bag of sand," he responded, his tone light.

"I'm not sure. It just sort of happened. I always said I never believed in this sort of stuff but the only way I can explain it is love at first sight," Kurt said, looking over to Blaine who was talking animatedly with Finn. David sucked in a breath and smiled goofily, the romance of it all overwhelming him. Kurt laughed.

The three easily fell into fluid conversation, talking about everything and anything. David kept asking for romance advice and Wes was fascinated when Kurt mentioned he was a countertenor, saying how he could be the Warblers' secret weapon at Regionals that year. By the time the waiter cleared their plates and brought the check, the five boys were red in the face from laughing, and cell numbers had been exchanged.

As they walked to their cars, Blaine and Kurt locked eyes and both grinned widely, silently reassuring the other that the night had been a success. They arrived at Dalton just before curfew, and as the five boys walked up the steps to the residence hall, the boys said their thanks and bid each other good night, though Blaine knew Wes, David, and Finn were going to change into their pajamas before planting themselves in front of the television set in the common room to recommence their video game marathon. Kurt pulled Finn into a hug, reminding him that they needed to be on the road by eight the next morning to make sure they'd be back in Lima before ten. Finn nodded and smiled before adding, "I like him. He's cool," flicking his eyes to Blaine. Kurt grinned.

"Thanks, Finn."

* * *

"I just want to put it out there that whatever Wes and David told you about me is not true," Blaine said as he and Kurt snuggled under the covers. Kurt raised his head from Blaine's chest to look at him, his blue eyes gazing deeply into hazel ones.

"Even that thing about you turning down every offer to be set up and you falling like a bag of sand for me?" He asked with a smile. Blaine chuckled before leaning down to kiss his forehead sweetly.

"Okay, so maybe that part's true," he whispered.

"Hmm, thought so," Kurt said with a giggle, closing his eyes and burying his face into Blaine's warm chest. It wasn't long until both boys fell asleep wrapped up in each other, the sounds of their synchronized breathing punctuating the silence of the room.

**Big talk with Burt coming up next! *little creative elves in my head running rampant to write the next chapter!***


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Dang this chapter's long... Here it is, Blaine's big talk with Burt. Will he make it out alive? Dun dun dun! I'll keep this short, since you've all got plenty to read, but I just wanted to say that we are nearing the end of this part of the tale. About three more chapters left. :'( But fear not, as a sequel is in the works! Anywho, as always, I love you all DEARLY, and all your reviews and kind words are what keep this story breathing. So thank you. **

**Oh, and I reached 200+ favorites this week! AMAZING! Let's see if we can get the reviews there too! You are all SUPERMEGAFOXYAWESOMEHOT! **

Blaine groaned and fumbled blindly for his phone as it buzzed loudly on his nightstand. He turned it off quickly, so as to not wake Kurt, who was snuggled up against his side, his arm wrapped around Blaine's torso. It was still early, about 6:45 AM, and he sighed as he nervously anticipated the events of the day. Kurt still didn't know of his plan to go with him back to Lima and confront his father, in the hope that he could get Burt to see that not only would he never harm his son, but that he loved him more than anything he'd ever known. Could Blaine honestly say that he was looking forward to said conversation, particularly after how horrendously his first meeting with Kurt's father went? Well, no, of course not. But it was crucial if their relationship was to last well into the future. And Blaine was adamant that his future could not be lived without Kurt at his side.

He leaned his head down and nuzzled his nose into Kurt's impossibly soft hair that smelled faintly of lavender and vanilla, though it was still able to retain a light hint of something that was purely Kurt. He smiled into the locks before peppering them with soft kisses, pulling Kurt ever closer. Kurt sighed and tightened his grip around Blaine's torso, still fast asleep, and Blaine chuckled before moving his lips to Kurt's ear.

"_Svegliati, amore_," he whispered, his breath against his ear causing a sensual shiver to ripple down Kurt's spine.

"Mmm, nooooo," Kurt threw a leg over Blaine's and groaned, his eyes shut tight though he was certainly awake now. Blaine laughed, which made Kurt's head that rested on his chest move up and down and Kurt opened his eyes one at a time, immediately searching out Blaine's.

"Good morning," Blaine murmured, before leaning to kiss Kurt's mouth when he lifted his head and puckered his lips.

"Can't we just stay here forever?" Kurt grumbled, his eyes closed again and his fingers gripping around Blaine's waist. Blaine smiled lightly at him before gently removing his hands and lifting himself on his arms, sitting upright.

"As much as I would adore that, there's that pressing matter of you needing to be back home by 10," Blaine responded, and with a groan, Kurt pushed himself up and out of bed, grabbing his bag and heading towards the bathroom. Blaine followed him to the sink, reaching his arms around Kurt to grab his toothbrush while simultaneously pressing himself against Kurt's back.

"Baby, we have to hurry up," he laughed and looked up at Blaine through the mirror. Blaine gazed back innocently.

"What? I'm just brushing my teeth," he smirked, before stepping to the side of Kurt and washing away his morning breath. Finishing quickly, he headed back to his room to let Kurt shower and dress while he pulled on a pair of jeans and a long-sleeved maroon t-shirt. Kurt called out and asked if he wanted to join him, but he knew that if he accepted that incredibly tempting offer, Kurt would never make it home on time.

"Love, I'll be back before you're done," Blaine promised and opened his door to step out into the silent corridor towards the dining hall to grab them some coffee. Checking his watch, he noticed that it was already 7 and decided it would be best if he went upstairs to wake Finn. He was surprised but not that there was no answer from inside the guest dorm, and huffing, he made his way to the dining hall, only to find Finn's tall, lanky form, fully dressed and sitting alone at one of the long, wooden tables, his hair mussed with sleep.

"Finn?" Blaine asked, forcing Finn to lift his bloodshot eyes from his steaming cup of coffee to Blaine. Blaine smiled softly.

"So I'm assuming you, Wes, and David didn't sleep much last night, huh?" Blaine murmured, as he poured two cups of coffee for himself and Kurt at the machine behind Finn. Wrapping two muffins in a napkin, he turned back to look at him.

"They're insane. They refused to let me go to bed before four," Finn mumbled, taking a long sip of coffee and sighing appreciatively. "I never want to see another videogame controller ever again." Blaine chuckled.

"Yeah, well their insanity should've been obvious to you within seconds of meeting them," Blaine said with a sympathetic smile. Deciding to give Finn a few moments of quiet with his mug of coffee, he told him that he and Kurt would meet him at student parking lot in forty-five minutes. Finn nodded before groaning and taking another large sip of coffee.

Kurt was still in the bathroom when Blaine returned to his room so he busied himself with tidying up a bit and run a small amount of product through his unruly curls, making himself look a bit more presentable. He figured that if Burt killed him, at least he could die knowing his hair didn't look like he'd stuck his finger in a socket.

Blaine had thought about what he wanted to say to him for days now. He approached it like writing a song: he knew the message he wanted to get across and now it was just about finding the right words that would express it so that Burt couldn't question that his feelings for Kurt were anything but completely true. Somewhere in this reverie, Kurt had emerged from the bathroom, his skin soft and dewy and his hair set perfectly. He wore dark wash jeans and a form-fitting gray sweater with a cowl neck, along with his white Doc Martin boots. He looked marvelous. He looked positively _Kurt_. Blaine smiled.

"You look wonderful," Blaine said, holding out a cup of coffee. Kurt grinned and took a sip.

"You act like you're surprised by that," Kurt smirked before taking the small bite of muffin that Blaine held between his fingers into his mouth.

"Of course not, love," he said, kissing Kurt's cheek.

Blaine glanced down at his watch and realized they had five minutes before they needed to meet Finn outside to head out and Blaine figured this would be as a good a time as any to fill Kurt in on his plans.

"Kurt, we should get going soon," Blaine started, hoping Kurt would notice the use of "we" instead of "you". He did.

"What do you mean?" Kurt watched him questioningly as Blaine bit as his thumb nervously.

"Well, I'm coming with you. I'm going to talk to your father. About us." Kurt's eyes widened.

"Blaine, as touched as I am at your chivalry, did you forget that my father threatened to have you arrested if you came anywhere near our house? And let me tell you, my father always makes good on his promises. So I'd prefer it if you were not incarcerated, thank you very much," Kurt reasoned, his face serious.

"Kurt, I can't keep letting you run off to see me and lie to him. As romantic as it seems to hide our relationship from him, the longer we hold this off, the worse it's going to be when he finds out what's going on. And he _will_ find out. I want him to understand that we're in love. I want him to know exactly how I feel about you." Cupping Kurt's face he leant up to place a soft kiss on his mouth.

"He's going to kill you," Kurt murmured, watching as Blaine heaved his bag over his shoulder and grabbing his car keys. Blaine smiled and extended his hand to him.

"Probably," he sighed before flashing Kurt a small grin and leading him outside to where Finn was waiting by his car.

* * *

They made it back to Lima in record speed, arriving at the Hummel's home five minutes before ten. Blaine figured it wouldn't be wise to go inside, considering Kurt was supposed to be coming home from Mercedes', and as Kurt pointed out, it was wiser to get the trip into the lion's den over with sooner rather than later.

After getting a "good luck and good bye" kiss from Kurt, Blaine drove the extra ten minutes to Hummel Tire and Lube, his fingers gripping at the steering wheel. He parked at the front and walked into the small office, peering through the sliding Plexiglas window for any sign of Burt.

Blaine's heart was pounding harshly against his ribcage as he walked slowly around the perimeter of the shop to the garage at the back. Several racks of tires framed the walls and shelves of oil bottles and tools were scattered throughout the relatively neat space. At first glance, Blaine thought he was alone, the garage seemingly empty. Stepping carefully around one of the few open-hooded cars in the shop, Blaine noticed the sound of a ratchet being cranked and his heart began to pick up its pace, no doubt now that Burt was there.

He promised himself and he promised Kurt that he would talk to Burt about their relationship and though his legs were tingling with the urge to run the hell out of there, he knew that he and Kurt could never be truly happy in their relationship without Burt's approval. He continued towards the car where he could see Burt leaning under the hood, tightening bolts on the engine. He walked mindlessly towards the figure, his brain no longer in control of his feet, and was snapped out of his terrified trance when he kicked over a hubcap, causing it to skid across the floor. _Oh shit,_ he thought desperately, as he froze and waited for Burt to explode when he realized who had caused the commotion.

"Kurt, is that you?" Burt asked, his head still buried under the hood. Blaine didn't respond, still frozen in shock.

"You mind handing me that Phillips over there?" Burt asked gruffly, holding out his hand. Blaine moved forward and picked up the screwdriver, thankful for his elementary knowledge of cars and the basic tools needed for their upkeep, reaching out to give it to him. Burt descended further into the car's hood, tightening more screws before letting out a satisfied sigh and emerging slowly.

"Thanks, Kur-," Burt started but immediately set his jaw into a scowl when instead of his son, he saw that kid he thought was smart enough to take his threat seriously. _What was his name? Anderson?_

"Mr. Hummel," Blaine began but closed his mouth when Burt held up his hand to interrupt him.

"I thought I made it clear that you are not welcome here," he growled, his attention focused on wiping the grease from his hands with a rag. Blaine took a breath before taking a step toward him.

"Mr. Hummel, please, I would just like to talk to you about what happened."

"I know what happened. You tricked Kurt into believing you love him so you could get into his pants. I used to be a 17-year old guy, too. Gay or straight, guys that age only want one thing and you took advantage of my son. So I suggest you leave before I really do make good on my promise," Burt said menacingly, glaring at Blaine from under his dirty baseball cap.

Blaine's stomach suddenly bubbled with anger. How could Burt assume he would take advantage of Kurt when the very thought made Blaine's hands ball up into fists and want to hit anyone who would even consider causing Kurt harm? And frankly, was not Kurt a 17-year old guy as well?

"You're wrong," Blaine stated passionately, shocked at the strength in his voice. Burt looked at him hard but said nothing. "Sir, I am in love with your son. I have been since I first saw him. I would never, and I mean, _ever _take advantage of him for anything, especially not for sex. I want nothing more than to make him smile and to hold his hand and to make him feel every bit as special as he deserves," Blaine said in one breath, his eyes looking pleadingly into Burt's. Burt's gaze softened slightly but remained aloof.

"You've barely known each other a month, how could you possibly love each other?" Burt asked skeptically, crossing his arms across his chest. Blaine had anticipated this question and so had his answer ready.

"Look, Mr. Hummel, I know it sounds crazy, but I feel like Kurt is the part of me I didn't know I was missing. I feel whole with him, like my life makes sense when everything else around me seems so confusing. When he's not with me, I close my eyes and see his smile and I smile. And when we're together, nothing else exists for me but Kurt. So to answer your question, that is how I know I love Kurt. And I always will," Blaine said, surprised that he had openly admitted that last part to him.

Burt stood there silently, his eyes peering into Blaine's, no doubt searching for the telltale signs of untruthfulness. But there weren't any.

After a few tense moments, Burt walked slowly towards him and Blaine cringed, waiting for Burt to yell, or hit him, or threaten him with a tire iron. But instead he stopped about a foot away from him and looked at him square in the eye before asking, "Is all that true?"

"Every single word," Blaine didn't miss a beat, his head held high and his eyes blazing with emotion.

"Then I have no choice but to believe you," Burt said finally, before sighing and extending a hand. Blaine stood there shocked, his eyes flicking from Burt's to his outstretched hand before he reached out and grabbed it firmly in a handshake. He looked up into Burt's face and found that he was smiling at him softly. Blaine couldn't help but return it.

"I respect that you came here to talk to me. But know that if you ever hurt him, I _will_ hurt you," Burt said still smiling but it didn't make his threat any less real. Blaine knew he was serious.

"I promise you, Mr. Hummel, that will never happen."


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hey hey! Guess what! I LOVE YOU ALL SOOOO MUCH that's what! :D!**

**So this chapter is just meant to be cute and show that the Power of the Dapper has no bounds. Again, this story is very rapidly coming to a close, with one more chapter left plus an epilogue that will set the stage for the next part. I'm sad to see this go, though... I think back to March, when I first uploaded this, and I can't believe how far it's come and how many wonderful people have taken time to read my nonsense. As Blaine calls Kurt his, I call you all my "tesori". :)**

**I forgot to mention this before, but I have tumblr now so please, stop by! It's literally brand new and I am very lonely over there. ;) Sirenvoice11(.)tumblr(.)com. **

**I hope you like this chapter. Because even Burt cannot resist the charms of one Blaine Anderson. (Lord knows I can't!)**

Kurt was pacing the length of the living room while Finn watched him intently. His mind raced with images of his father standing over Blaine, his face twisted with rage as he raised a tire iron threateningly. Or of Blaine pressed up against the wall with his wrists handcuffed behind his back by a police officer who roughly reads him his rights before hauling him off for trespassing. Kurt was still shaken from Blaine's last encounter with his father, and though he never considered his dad a mean man, he knew that once his mind was set, there was little someone could do or say to sway it.

Finn's head flicked from side to side as he followed Kurt's movements and listened to his predictions as he mumbled them under his breath. Finn couldn't help but smile at Kurt's fears. Burt would never hurt Blaine. He just wanted to make sure Kurt was safe and Finn had every confidence in the world that just five minutes with Blaine was enough for him to see that there wasn't anything to worry about. There was just something about Blaine that made it hard not to like him.

"Kurt, you're overreacting just a little, don't you think?" Finn asked, his hand covering up the amused grin on his face.

"Finn! My boyfriend is probably being forced head first into a squad car right now, and you're telling me I'm overreacting?" Kurt shouted, making Finn flinch at the sudden outburst. Yes, he was definitely overreacting.

Kurt glanced at his phone every few seconds, willing Blaine to call him. Carole attempted to distract him by asking him to help her make dinner, but he declined, choosing instead to stand in front of the door, his teeth picking at the skin around his fingertips, and not move until his father, and hopefully his boyfriend, came home.

* * *

Blaine stayed at the shop with Burt for a little while, passing him tools and parts as they chatted. And for Burt, a "chat" with his son's boyfriend was an intense and one-sided game of "21 Questions" though Blaine felt a lot less terrified around him now. They bonded over Blaine's limited but still impressive knowledge of mechanics. The more they spoke, the more Blaine realized that Kurt was lucky to have a father who cared so much about him. Not that Blaine's own father didn't care, but he couldn't say he felt the same ease talking to him as he did to Kurt's dad, despite how terrified he was of him. And though he'd never admit it, he was actually a little bit jealous.

"So, are you staying for dinner?" Burt asked suddenly, and Blaine smiled.

"I'd be honored, Mr. Hummel," he nodded, and wiped his hands on a rag before walking out with him to his car.

"Kurt probably thinks you're dead by now," Burt chuckled, thumping Blaine on the back. Blaine stumbled momentarily and grinned back. "How about we make him squirm a little bit more?" Burt asked, and Blaine looked at him questioningly before listening to his sneaky plan for his surprise-hating boyfriend.

* * *

An hour passed before Kurt heard the familiar clink of a lock being turned, and he rushed to see his father enter and close the door behind him, completely alone. He panicked.

"Where is he?" Kurt shrieked, his eyes wide in fear.

"Well, hello to you too, son," Burt said calmly, removing his grimy hat and hanging it on the hook near the door. He took off his jacket and went into the kitchen to kiss his wife before sinking onto one of the kitchen chairs with an exhausted groan.

"Dad, where is Blaine?" Kurt asked sharply, forgetting that his dad didn't know he had stolen away to Dalton the day before. His heart was pounding loudly in his ears, so much so that he didn't hear the front door open and close softly, nor did he hear Finn's voice from the living room whisper, "He's been freaking out, dude." Burt remained silent, grunting appreciatively when Carole handed him a cool glass of water. Kurt was near exploding.

"Dad, please answer me, what did you do with my boyfriend?"

"I didn't do anything to him, Kurt. Besides, how do you know he came to see me?" Burt asked suspiciously, though he really just wanted to rile his son up a bit more.

"I, well, uh…he told me he was going to talk to you today," Kurt stammered, flustered.

Burt stared at his son and nodded, satisfied. He stole a quick glance out the door to the hall and caught Blaine's eye. Blaine winked and stepped quietly into the kitchen, lifting his finger to his mouth when Carole opened her mouth in surprise.

"Dad, stop torturing me! Where is Blaine?" Kurt shouted. Blaine stifled a laugh as he tapped Kurt on the shoulder who swatted the hand away without turning.

"Finn, stop," Kurt said, his eyes glued to his father who suddenly started laughing. He choked back a scream of frustration.

"Kurt, turn around," Blaine said, and Kurt whipped his head around to find his boyfriend, as beautiful and as unharmed as ever, holding out a colorful and fragrant bouquet of mixed wild flowers. Kurt's eyes shifted from Blaine to his father, both of whom were smiling widely, before throwing his arms around his boyfriend.

"Oh God, Blaine!" he breathed and Blaine responded with just as much enthusiasm, enveloping Kurt's slender body tightly in his arms. He pulled away and kissed him on the cheek, joining in Burt, Carole, and Finn's chuckles.

"That wasn't funny!" Kurt whined, smacking Blaine's arm before crossing his arms across his chest and glaring at his dad. Blaine flinched and rubbed where Kurt hit him before pulling a trimmed sunflower out of the bouquet and handing it to Carole, who grinned widely, and gave the rest of the bundle to Kurt.

"I'm sorry, _tesoro_. I was put up to it," Blaine said, glancing at Burt who was smiling softly. Kurt followed his gaze and looked at his father with wide eyes, reading his face.

"So everything's okay?" Kurt asked his father, holding the bouquet to his chest.

"Yes, everything's okay. Blaine and I talked and worked everything out. He really does love you, Kurt," Burt said, smiling at Blaine before putting his hand on his son's shoulder.

"And I want to apologize to both of you for my outburst a few weeks ago. I overreacted. But I just wanted to make sure you were safe. I love you, son," he continued, pulling Kurt into a hug. He pulled back and clapped a hand on Blaine's shoulder.

"I love you, too, Dad."

"No more running off to Dalton without telling us, though, Kurt," Burt finished and Kurt's eyes went wide at the realization that Burt knew of his whereabouts of the day before and he nodded, allowing Blaine to pull him close to his body.

"So, Blaine, how about you set yourself a place at the table?" Carole interrupted and Blaine nodded happily before taking a plate from her and situating himself at the Hummels' dinner table, in between Kurt and Finn.

**A/N: Lastly, because I love her and she's amazing, I want to give a shout out to my girl Bekka (LPBekka on here) and I encourage, no DEMAND (ok, that was too much. but seriously.) that you go read her INCREDIBLE stories, particularly "Haute Couture" though all of them are amazing. It is seriously one of the most beautiful, well-written, heartbreakingly stunning stories I've ever read, fanfiction or not. I promise you wholeheartedly that you WILL NOT regret it! **


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: So, I actually love this chapter. I hope that doesn't come off as conceited, I don't mean it to, but I'm just really happy with this chapter. I was aww-ing the whole time I wrote it! I was going to wait a while before posting it but I couldn't resist. I hope you like it too! There's a reason why I had Kurt want to learn Italian, btw... :) **

**Oh, and again, I now have a tumblr, and I decided that I'm going to start putting previews of my upcoming stories and projects there, so please add me and come say hi! It's pretty pathetic right now... lol! I love making friends!**

**And the song is "Here, There, and Everywhere" by The Beatles. (aka the greatest band to ever live) **

**P.S: I'll put translations at the bottom of the chapter in case any of the words are unclear. Ok, done. ENJOY! **

Kurt was singing softly as Blaine massaged tiny circles with his fingertips into his hair. Blaine sat up against the headboard, his sketchbook propped on his knees as he sketched next to his boyfriend, the scratch of his pencil barely interrupting his song. They were in Kurt's bed, his family gone for the day, and needless to say, they were naked.

Life was a lot easier for the couple now that they weren't running around behind Burt's back, and though they knew he wouldn't be pleased to know of their activities in his home while he was away, it was nice to have these stolen moments alone.

"_Here, making each day of the year, _

_Changing my life with a wave of his hand. _

_Nobody can deny that there's something there…"_

Their bodies were pressed against each other's under the covers and Blaine smiled as he listened to Kurt's soft and beautiful voice, noting the slight change in the lyrics, and drowning in the heady emotion of knowing Kurt meant those words for him. To say that they were both blissed out was definitely an understatement.

"_I want him everywhere_

_And if he's beside me _

_I know I need never care. _

_But to love him is to need him everywhere…"_

Blaine watched Kurt intently. His eyes were closed and his soft and slightly kiss-swollen mouth was parted as he continued to sing, and Blaine sketched each beautiful aspect of him separately. He studied the curvature of his neck as it flowed gracefully from his perfectly angled jaw, and how his skin spilled across his body like a creamy, silken blanket. He loosened his wrist as he drew flicking lines for Kurt's long eyelashes that were casting soft shadows over the tops of his still-flushed cheeks. And he couldn't help but grin as he drew the slight, upward curves at the corner of his mouth. Kurt was Blaine's most powerful and influential muse he'd ever had. And Blaine knew he would be for life.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked suddenly, opening his eyes, whose cerulean color seemed to be intensified at that moment, and looked up at him. Blaine could not help but stare for a second before nodding.

"_Si, amore?" _ Blaine said, putting his sketchbook and pencil on Kurt's bedside table before lying down next to him. Kurt smiled.

"Would you do me a favor?"

"Do you even have to ask? I'd do anything for you," Blaine answered.

"Teach me some Italian," Kurt whispered, his eyes light and his mouth upturned in a beautiful grin. Blaine chuckled, a bit surprised at Kurt's request.

"Now why would I do that? It'll only make you even more sexy and then everyone will want to take you away from me," Blaine teased.

"I would never let that happen, _tesoro_," Kurt murmured, using Blaine's name for him. Blaine laughed before rolling himself on top of his boyfriend who let out a small grunt and wrapped his arms around him.

"Alright, I'll say a word and you repeat it. Then you tell me what you think it means," Blaine said softly, his breath washing over Kurt's face. Kurt was trying really hard not to, well, get hard, but it was proving difficult when his boyfriend was lying on top of him completely naked.

"Okay," he breathed.

"Pay attention because you'll be tested on this later," Blaine chuckled, earning him a teasing tap on the nose.

Blaine leaned up and gently ran a hand through Kurt's chestnut hair.

"_Capelli_," Blaine whispered, and Kurt sighed at his touch.

"_C-capelli,_" he repeated, his eyes meeting Blaine's.

"What do you think that means?" he asked. Kurt took a moment before replying, "Hair."

"_Bravo, amore," _He praised."Ok, how about this," Blaine said as he leaned down and kissed Kurt's eyelids.

"_Occhi," _Blaine said and Kurt repeated the word.

"Eyes," Kurt answered and Blaine smiled.

"You're a lot better at this than you think, love," Blaine smiled and Kurt returned the expression.

Blaine continued kissing down Kurt's nose (_"Naso."), _along his cheek (_"Guancia."), _and to the side of his neck (_"Collo.")._ Kurt quickly picked up the rhythm of Blaine's game.

Lifting his hand, Kurt traced the outline of Blaine's mouth, pressing the pad of his fingertips against the warm, soft flesh.

"What about this?" Kurt whispered and Blaine shuddered slightly.

"_Bocca,_" Blaine half whispered and half moaned. Kurt lifted himself up on his elbows a bit before pressing his mouth against Blaine's, his lips fitting themselves perfectly between his boyfriend's. Blaine scooted his body further up Kurt's, the movement causing their hips to slip together in a fiery friction, as Kurt pulled Blaine's face closer. They both moaned into the kiss as it got more heated, Kurt's tongue sliding along Blaine's smoothly. Kurt pulled away an inch.

"What's this called?" Kurt asked huskily, his tongue snaking out to lick Blaine's bottom lip.

"_L-lingua,"_ Blaine stammered before closing the distance between their mouths and relishing in the feeling of his _lingua_ dancing with Kurt's. He hummed contentedly when he felt Kurt's fingers grip his curls. With a soft gasp, both boys broke the embrace and Blaine noted that Kurt's eyes looked slightly darker, no doubt matching his own.

"And that? What would that be called?" Kurt asked naughtily. Blaine smiled dazedly, his lips still tingling.

"_Delizioso,"_ Blaine breathed, and Kurt laughed, understanding the word. He dropped his head back on the pillow, bringing Blaine down with him. Their hearts were racing and Blaine began running his hands along Kurt's sides, too turned on now to stop his ministrations.

"Alright, Mr. Anderson, let's continue my Italian lesson," Kurt giggled, trying to cool him down. Blaine groaned, not only at Kurt's teasing but at his use of the formal name as well.

"You expect me to tutor you after you kiss me like that and then you go and call me 'Mr. Anderson'?" Blaine gasped, letting his face fall so his forehead was pressing against Kurt's chest.

"Hmm, I didn't realize you had a teacher fetish, Blaine," Kurt raised his eyebrows and smirked.

"That's not the point," Blaine said, blushing. Suddenly, Kurt flipped them over so he was now on top of Blaine, his eyes piercing into him. He ran his hands along the curve of Blaine's slightly tanned shoulders, the skin flushing under his touch.

"What's this called?" Kurt asked, and Blaine chuckled, accepting his defeat.

"_Spalla,"_ he answered, lifting his hands to hold Kurt at his waist. Kurt's fingers fluttered down Blaine's chest stopping to rest over his beating heart.

"And this?" Kurt said, his eyes suddenly less lustful and more emotional. Blaine stared at him for a moment, his heart picking up its pace under Kurt's hand. He reached up to cup Kurt's cheek tenderly.

"_Tuo,"_ Blaine whispered. "Yours."

Kurt smiled softly and pressed his chest against Blaine's as he leant down to his kiss him again, his lips moving gently along Blaine's.

* * *

**Translations (plus pronunciations): **

**Capelli - hair**

**Bravo, amore - Good job, love**

**Occhi (ohk-key) - eyes**

**Naso - nose**

**Guancia (gwan-cha) - cheek**

**Collo - neck**

**Bocca (bok-ka) - Mouth**

**Lingua (leen-gwa) - tongue**

**Delizioso (del-eets-yo-so) - delicious**

**Spalla - shoulder**

**Tuo - yours (P.S., the word for heart, in case you wanted to know, is "cuore". Isn't that lovely? One of my favorite Italian words) ;-)**


	20. Chapter 20  Epilogue

**A/N: I am humbled to bring you the final chapter of this tale of romance and love: **

The bell in the tall, medieval tower sounded ten times, echoing along the chilly, ancient streets as the two men walked hand-in-hand out of the small _caffe_, their bodies warm and pressed against the other.

Six years have passed since Kurt, in his wine-colored silk robe, first appeared in Blaine's art class at Dalton. Six years since they shared their first kiss in the rose garden, the scent of thousands of flowers intoxicating their senses. And six years since they fell in love and silently realized that their lives could no longer be lived without the other.

They strolled passed Florence's gloriously designed Duomo, its mosaic façade and famous golden, gilded doors glinting marvelously in the early March sun. It was still chilly and relatively quiet, the tourist season having not yet begun, and Blaine and Kurt preferred it that way. Rather than hearing the barrage of foreign languages and tour guides and the clicks of thousands of camera shutters, both men preferred to hear the sounds of the city, the pulse of their footsteps on the cracked cobblestones, the rush of the Arno River has it lapped against the base of the Ponte Vecchio, the passion of the Florentine street performers as they recited verses from Dante's _Divine Comedy_, and the quietly mysterious and romantic music that seemed to follow them down each _via_.

When Blaine had surprised Kurt with a trip to Italy, Kurt had nearly passed out from the force of his excitement. He had never been to Europe, and though he had always assumed that his first European adventure would have taken him to Paris, he did not know that instead, he'd be walking through the anciently beautiful streets of one of the most artistically rich cities in the world, hand in hand with the love of his life. And he wouldn't have traded that opportunity for anything.

Blaine knew these streets well, having visited a few times since his childhood, and though he walked slowly to allow Kurt's eyes to have their fill of the magnificence of the city, he also walked with determination, their destination clear in his mind. Between peering down each cobble-stoned street looking for the right one, he would steal glances at Kurt, whose gloriously blue-green eyes were wide with wonder and curiosity, gasping each time they turned a new corner. He smiled widely and lifted their intertwined hands to his lips, breaking Kurt's trance.

"Blaine, I just…I can't believe…" Kurt stuttered, the words appropriate to express what he was feeling escaping him.

"I love you," Blaine whispered, pressing his mouth against Kurt's, his lips feeling like fire on Kurt's wind-flushed face. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's shoulders, pulling him closer against him, whimpering into their kiss. He could die with just how much he loved this man.

Pulling away, Blaine nudged Kurt's nose with his own, causing the taller man to giggle and meet Blaine's golden eyes with his own.

"_Ti amo_," Kurt said, his heart fluttering. Unwrapping Kurt's arms from around his neck, Blaine grabbed his hand, weaving his fingers again with his, and allowed himself one more second of looking into the eyes he adored above all else, before setting off down another ancient street.

"Blaine, you still haven't told us where we're going," Kurt said with a playful pout. He hated but secretly loved surprises. Especially if they were from Blaine.

"You'll see, _tesoro_," Blaine said with a smile before adding, "we're almost there."

They continued down a few more streets, the rich and tantalizing scent of the famous Florentine leather permeating the air ("Oh, Blaine, look at those gloves! Can we stop in please?"), before Blaine let out a triumphant laugh and turned swiftly along Via Ricasoli, finally stopping in front of a white marble building, decorated with four immaculately carved columns that melded into the façade. Outside, various street artists had set up their canvases, each painting a different angle of the building and street, and for a moment Kurt thought of Blaine on that first day, his curly hair and honey-colored eyes peering up at him from behind his easel. He felt Blaine's lips press a warm kiss to his cheek and was snapped back to the present at the gesture.

"Stay here, love, I'll be right back," Blaine said excitedly and Kurt laughed, nodding. He watched as Blaine entered a door on the side of the building before looking up at the words carved into the marble between the columns, mumbling them to himself under his breath. _Accademia di Belle Arte_. Why did those words sound so familiar?

* * *

Blaine removed his leather glove and reached into his pocket to pull out his wallet. He smiled brilliantly at the pretty young woman at the ticket counter and counted out the Euro notes before slipping them under the thin metal bars.

"_Buongiorno! Due, per favore,"_ he said in his perfect Italian and the woman grinned at him as she handed him his tickets.

"_Grazie, signorina," _he replied, and the woman blushed furiously. But before she could ask this beautiful stranger if he'd like to join her for an espresso after work, he had turned and walked out the door, no doubt back to his equally beautiful girlfriend. Well, not quite but she was close.

Kurt was where he had left him, only now he was staring up at the words carved into the building, his brow furrowed in concentration. Blaine could tell that Kurt was trying to remember why he knew this place but couldn't recognize it, which worked to keep Blaine's surprise.

"_Vieni con me, amore,_" Blaine said with a chuckle, again taking Kurt's hand and leading him inside, handing the tickets to the man at the door. The inside was cool and the lighting dim, with pottery and busts of ancient Florentine nobles scattered throughout the room. Their footsteps echoed quietly against the marble floors, the sounds of whispered conversations between the few museum visitors punctuating the peacefulness. Blaine didn't want to rush him but his body tingled in anticipation of showing Kurt why he had brought him here. With a quick squeeze of his fingers, Kurt let Blaine know that he could lead the way, and with a deep breath, Blaine led him towards a wide doorway, the light beyond which was much brighter. Crossing the threshold, they turned down a wide, echoing hallway, and Kurt's breath caught in his throat when he saw what stood underneath the arching ceiling at the end of the hall.

Blaine grinned as he watched Kurt slowly make his way towards the giant statue, his face flushed. For a moment, Blaine felt transported back to the summer before his first year at Dalton, when he had first seen _David_ and began to draw, his passion eventually influencing his decisions that would lead him to the gorgeous man standing next to him. As strange as it seemed, Blaine always felt a sense of gratitude towards this work of art, as though it was because of _David_ that he met Kurt. And in a way, it was.

"What do you think?" Blaine asked quietly, his eyes never leaving Kurt's face that was looking up at the statue in awe and admiration.

"Oh Blaine, this is incredible," Kurt whispered, unbelieving that he was looking at one of the most famous, recognizable, and beautiful pieces of art ever rendered by man.

"The last time I was here was right before I started at Dalton. The first time I drew something I was sitting on that bench right there. I fell in love with art here," Blaine told him, his eyes shining. Kurt instantly recalled the sketch of a hand Blaine had shown him when they were teenagers, and as his eyes fell on the statue's, he recognized them instantly. Kurt felt like crying himself because he realized immediately that this was the reason Blaine had been in that art class all those years ago.

"And now do you know what I see when I look at this statue?" Blaine asked, taking both of Kurt's hands and turning to face him.

"What?" Kurt asked breathlessly.

"You. I see the most beautiful work of art that has ever existed. I see the muse who inspires not only my art, but my heart as well. And I see the person who makes my life worth living. I love you so much, Kurt." Blaine allowed the tears to fall, not caring that other people were in the gallery. For all Blaine knew and cared, no one else existed in this moment but Kurt.

Kurt watched as Blaine slipped his hand inside his coat and pulled out a small, dark green velvet box.

"Kurt, _tesoro, _will you marry me?" he whispered, holding the small box out to him. He opened it to reveal a simple band in white gold, with three understated but no less beautiful diamonds engraved into the metal. On the inside, Blaine had the words _My Muse_ embossed in an elegant script.

Kurt let out a gasp and a choked sob as he took Blaine's face in his hands and kissed him lovingly. The only sound he could hear was the slightly accelerated beat of his heart and the soft smack of their mouths as they embraced gently. Kurt had no idea he had any more love left to give to this man, but at this moment, he felt himself falling for him even more.

"Blaine Anderson, _non ci sono parole giuste per dirti quanto ti amo. Ma so che non sono capace di vivere senza te. Ti adoro con tutto il cuore, amore mio." _Blaine continued to cry as he took in Kurt's words, letting them fill every inch of him with emotion. Taking Kurt's hand, he slipped the ring on his finger, before bringing it to his mouth and kissing it softly.

"_Ah, che bellezza, l'amore," _Blaine and Kurt turned to see a uniformed, gallery attendant smiling at them warmly, her eyes glistening. They giggled softly before whispering a quick _"Grazie"_ at her well wishes, and turned back down the large hallway, their fingers entwined, both with no intention of ever letting go.

* * *

**Traslations: **

**Buongiorno! Due, per favore - Good morning! Two please. **

**Grazie, signorina - Thank you, miss**

**Vieni con me, amore - Come with me, love**

**Kurt's speech - Blaine Anderson, there are no words to describe how much I love you. But I know that I am incapable of living without you. I adore you with all my heart, my love. **

**Ah, che belleza, l'amore - Ah, how beautiful, love. **

**A/N: There you have it. What can I say that I haven't said a million times before? I can't believe the following this story has gotten and that people were so touched by it. I am absolutely honored that every single one of you took time out of your days to read this and to give me the strength and inspiration to keep up with it and actually give me a sense of pride for something I created, which trust me, doesn't happen often. So thank you so much and I hope to keep writing things that will touch people's hearts. As I've mentioned, a sequel for this IS in the works, where I will be writing about the boys in, yes you guessed it, ITALY! I'm super excited to get working on that though I'm not sure when I'll have time to write this month as I'm studying for/taking a very important exam then rehearsals start for a show I'm in. But in the mean time, please check out my latest story, "Until the Curtain Falls," and leave me some feedback, please. I'm not sure if I'm going to continue but if it sounds like something you'd be interested in reading more of, please let me know. **

**Ok, I have babbled long enough. Tesori, siete le mie muse e vi voglio bene infintamente. Grazie per aver letto la mia storia. (Loves, you are all my muses and I love you infinitely. Thank you for reading my story.) xxxxx :)**


End file.
